Summer of Their Discontentment
by photographs
Summary: Teenage Booth and Brennan are stuck in the Ohio suburbs for the summer. With work and family, will they be able to salvage the summer? T for moderate language.
1. Summer Begins

Seeley Booth was just shy of 18, and it was his last summer before his senior year. It was going to be epic, him, sun, girls, pools, what could be better? Except his stupid parents had to go and ruin all of his fun. IT WAS HIS LAST SUMMER FOR CHRIST SAKE!

But his mother took it upon herself to send him to her brother's house for what she referred to as "perspective". He was going to have to spend his summer taking care of his little cousins out in Ohio, instead of sitting atop the lifeguard stand the way her normally would. Ohio…. No friends, no summer lovin', just Ohio, and the cousins. This summer was going to utterly suck.

* * *

Temperance Brennan usually spent her summers at the cottage with her parents or mother's sisters, but this year her parents decided it would be best if she stayed home. So, she decided if she couldn't spend it at Pre-college Prep or at the cottage she would get a job. What better way to spend her summer time, right? Except the only job she really could do was being in charge of the neighborhood summer day camp. Spending her summer with screaming little children who were extremely obnoxious instead of laying out on the pier relaxing while reading or taking part in considerable amounts of research and working to better her education. This summer was going to be rotten.

Not only was he being shipped off to Ohio for the entire summer, he was being shipped off to Ohio three days after school got out. Making him miss all of the good events and most of his basketball buddies graduation parties. His year was sucking, not only did he not get to go to his junior prom, he was missing out on his summer and when he came back this fall he was going to have to work double hard to keep his GPA up as well as his game, in order to get into college. What did he do to piss off god?

Anyways on Monday he was to get in his car and drive to Ohio, and face the hellish summer this was head on.

* * *

School got out two days ago, and there were some graduation parties tonight and basically there were parties thrown by the new senior class all weekend and into next week. And none of that would have mattered to her, but Angela couldn't stop talking about it so most likely she would have to attend them with her. Which doesn't sound that awful but when you're Russ Brennan's little sister things are usually more annoying then they sound. She can't go to a party without people thinking she is going to be as reckless as her brother, or as easy. But she does it anyways because if Angela wants something she gets it.

* * *

Driving alone has made him not only feeling more depressed but so frustrated he was thinking about bailing on all of these plans and just taking the next exit to Canada. But then he would be alone for longer and this way at least he'll have a 12 year old, a 7 year old, and a 10 year old to bond with for three months. OH, he had to shudder at that thought.

The good thing about this trip was he could use this time to focus on his fitness. Figuring he could run in the morning and at night, and teach the boys how to shoot hoops, he would be in perfect condition when the season rolls around in the fall. Plus he would have nothing to distract him from getting his shit done now. Lucky he got advanced copies of his textbooks for next year and he could study a little during his free time. The only thing he will be missing out on is fun. Maybe their neighbors are still around, they had a kid his age or a little older, maybe he'll luck out and get company his own age.

* * *

It smelt bad. And her eyes were kind of hurting from the smoke that was escaping under the door that was net to her. Angela was off with some guy, Brennan didn't recognize and she was now leaning against a wall alone. There was music in the main room of the house, which she could easily go dance too, but she's not in the mood for that kind of attention, or annoyance.

Watching people was easy at these things. People let go of their inhibitions and seem to lose regard for others around them. It was easy to see what kind of people were around her, and they weren't the kind of people she would want to see herself with. So she decided it was best for her to just slip away, like she usually does. Angela would most likely end up drunk so there was really no need to alert her that Bren was leaving. Weaving her way to the door she noticed several different guys checking her and she narrowly missed a stray hand that was coming close to pinching her ass. Picking up her pace through the house she finally reached the outdoors, slipped off her shoes, and began to walk home, humming to herself.

* * *

It had been hours of driving and he arrived finally he had reached his uncles house. He jumped out of his SUV and sized up his surroundings. The house looked exactly how he remembered it with the blue shudders and the rosy red door, looking like the picture perfect American home. There was a front porch swing that he remembered always swinging on when he was little and a lush and green front lawn that was just begging for him to lie down on. So he didn't bother to unload his bags or even shut his car door, he walked over the grass and laid right down, spreading his arms and legs out like he was making a snow angel. He laid there for a long time, and lost himself staring into the stars above him.

* * *

She was maybe two houses away from home when, she saw a strange sight. A guy, maybe a year or two older then her, was laying on the Roberts lawn and what she assumed to be his vehicle was left unattended with the door hanging ajar. She walked over to the stranger and glanced down at him. In return she received a semi-blank stare.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to him.

"OH," He was pulled out of his daydream and he eyes fell on the girl staring down at him, her beautiful eyes sparking at him with curiousity. "I'm sorry, I was just looking at the stars, sorry!"

"I don't mind at all, I was just checking to see if you were alright." She glanced around for a second before continuing. "I think your car doors open."

Booth looked up, "Oh yeah, thanks. I'm sorry I'll get out of your way." He jumped up to his feet and moved past her to finally retrieve his stuff from the car.

Brennan moved on and walked past the odd guy and walked up right up her drive way and headed for the front door, before she stepped inside she took a final look back and him and couldn't help the smile spread across her face when she say him carrying luggage next door.

**I hope you like it, just a little something that's been rolling around in my head...**


	2. Summer Mornings

**Here is Chapter 2, **

**Oh, and I don't own Bones. **

Temperance Brennan wasn't used to summer yet. She woke up this morning at 5:30 am and couldn't get back to sleep. So, she did as she normally would on any usual weekday. Climbed out of bed, changed into her tiny running shorts and a sports bra and pulled on her navy blue track jacket. After dressing she grabbed her ipod off of the desk and headed downstairs to slip into her running shoes. Plugging into the music she zippered up and headed out into the early morning light.

She was in the zone today and a mile and a half in she hadn't started feeling fatigued. She rounded the corner and sped around the park, beginning her journey back home.

* * *

He had always loved a good morning jog but seeing as it was to early to be running around in an area he wasn't familiar with, he decided to instead go for a swim. His uncle's house was rather large and in came with a sizeable in-ground pool perfect for swimming laps. Booth grabbed his trunks and a towel out of the bathroom and headed out to the back yard. After stretching for a bit, he dove in the chill of the cool water spread over his skin and he began to glide through the water. He did this for about 30 minutes before he realized the boys would be getting up soon and he still had to get breakfast ready for them. Pulling himself out of the pool he toweled off his chest and walked inside, stopping to check out the kitchen before going out to his car. Snatching an apple out of fruit bowl on the island and throwing the towel over his shoulder he headed outside and skipped down the front stairs. His phone was sitting on the front seat, with a quick reach he grabbed it and was about to head inside, when he saw her jogging down the block. With a slight smile gracing her lips and her head bobbing to her music she looked undeniably adorable.

* * *

Brennan had lost herself in the music blasting in her ears. Her body was starting to slow down and she looked up to take in her surroundings when she saw the stranger from the other night leaning against his stupid SUV smiling at her. All she wanted to do was wipe that cock smirk off of his face, but instead she just sped past him and ran up her front stairs to her porch. She glanced back at him as she pulled out her headphones and un zipped her jacket. He ran his hand through his wet hair, making it spiky and disorderly, shook his head and took a bite of his apple. There was something about him that made her feel flitty, he was one of those all American boys, messy brown hair, broad shoulders, sexy six-pack. She couldn't deny her attraction, but she knew his type, the jock who can get anyone he wants and treats everyone like they are only on this planet to serve at his pleasure. That isn't how she wanted to start her summer. He was one to be avoided.

* * *

Seeley was making pancakes when Liam came downstairs. Liam was 12 and really into academics, Booth didn't have anything in common with him. But, he knew that he was a great big brother to the others, and a super good kid with a kind heart.

"Seel, man it's good to see you. Especially with pancakes." Liam said with a sleepy smile covering his face.

"Hey kiddo, you the first to get up?"

"Nah, Oliver is showering and Sampson's watching tv in the den."

"Well then more pancakes for you," He handed the platter to Liam,

He headed into the den in the hopes of getting Sampson to eat. He was pleasantly surprised to see to little feet hanging over the back of the couch. Booth snatched them up and yanked the small child into the air. The room was filled with the sound of giggles and squealing.

"Put me…..put me…..put me down." Sampson finally got out after many tried attempts between laughing fits.

Seeley set him on the floor and pointed towards the kitchen with and eyebrow raised, challenging the child. Sampson quickly ran in the direction of the finger, laughing the whole time. Following him, Booth was half way there when he was hit in the head with a pair of socks. Turning to see what brought on this act he was attacked by the body of an excited 10 year old.

"Dude, you're here."

Booth laughed, "Yep, here I am. Now go eat your breakfast."

"Man, I have so much to tell you about. Hey can we play some b-ball later, I can do three pointers now like a pro." The child was thrilled to see his cooler older cousin.

"Sit down at the table and we will talk about what we are going to do today."

Following his instructions Oliver sat down at the table next to his brothers and grabbed a plate a breakfast smothering his pancakes in syrup. Liam who was finished carried his plate over to the sink and washed his dishes then face. "Can we please do camp for like at least two hours, cause all my friends are and its our year this year."

Sampson looked up from his food and said rather gleefully. "Camp? I wanna go, Bobby will be there too, and Lyle."

Booth looked at Oliver, "That okay with you?"

He looked at his brothers and then to Seeley, "Sure, as long as you come. We could play some basketball with my friends then."

Seeley clapped his hands together and said rather contently, "Okay so you guys finish, and clean up, get dressed, and then we will can go to, ummm camp. I'm going to go shower." He moved to exit the kitchen but noticed that Liam was right behind him.

"Hey just a heads up, usually they don't like nannies or babysitters at camp. So be sure to tell them you're family."

"Thanks bud." He was about to go upstairs when he thought of something to ask the kid. "Hey Liam, the girl next door. How old is she?"

A huge smile grew on the boys face, "Temperance Brennan? She's 16. Why?"

Booth turned and started up the steps, "I just couldn't remember from last years trip out here."

* * *

For some odd reason during her shower this morning she felt a strange compulsion to shave her legs. And when she was getting ready, she decided to wear her dark khaki girl's shorts, instead of guys basketball shorts like usual. It wasn't odd for Temperance to want to look nice, but she knew that today's dressing had to do with a certain neighbor's guest. The Roberts were nice as can be, especially Liam. He was 4 years younger but really wise for his age, and has had a crush on her since she babysat him when they were younger. All of the Roberts boys went to camp so it wouldn't be a surprise if she were to see mystery man today. Angela was going to get a kick out of this. Thank god she was working this year too.

Temperance left her house and locked the door, stepping out into the sunlight and breathing in the fresh scent of summer. Unlocked her brothers car door and pulled out of the driveway, headed towards the park and community center. She parked on the street instead of the lot, thinking its better to have the car in the shade. Once inside she found Angela at a table and sat down next to her.

"Hey, how are you this morning?"

"Good, but man I had a late last night."

"I'll bet, so did we get assignments yet?" trying to see if she missed anything yet.

"You and me have blue today. Apparently blue is the younger kids, here are a list of the possible "campers"." She handed Brennan the list of names and she skimmed it looking of someone familiar and near the bottom was the name Sampson Roberts. Her heart skipped a beat, but she shook her head, little kids wasn't really her thing.

"The little kids, what other colors are there?" She asked hopeful she might luck out and get to trade campers.

"Well purple is youngest, then blue, apparently then yellow, red, and orange is the oldest. And I think he has the oranges." She pointed at a boy their age who was reading and sitting on the floor, it was Jack Hodgins, he old chem. lab partner.

She walked over to him and casually said hi, then promptly begged him to trade groups. He seemed hesitant at first and once she explained that by switching he would get to be in charge of half of a group instead an entire one, he reluctantly agreed. They traded lists and to her delight she say another familiar name on the list, Liam Roberts.

**Thank you for the nice reviews :) I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I hope you enjoy this part just as much...**


	3. Summer Camp

**Here's chapter 3,**

**And still don't own Bones.**

He had finished showering, shaved, got dressed and was n the process of deciding what cologne and deodorant to put on. Finally resorting to eny meny miny mo, he selected his bottle of Givenchy and moved out of the bathroom. From downstairs he could hear Oliver fighting with Sampson for no reason. He started down the stairs and once he was finished pulling the boys off each other, he called down for Liam to hurry. He sent the younger boys out to the car and went up stairs to usher Liam long.

After about a minute of waiting outside his door, Booth went inside to get him, but didn't find him there. Instead he was heard a call from down the hall in his uncle and aunts room. Liam was standing in the master bathroom smelling his father's different cologne and after shaves.

"What are you doing?" he asked the boy

"I want to smell nice and not like bio."

"Well are you wearing deodorant?" he asked simply

"Yea."

"And you showered this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Your fine, plus your to young for this stuff. And you don't want to smell like 50 year old man."

"I just want to be cool and smooth," he responded meekly

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No,"

"Okay follow me." Booth led the boy to his room and into the attached bathroom. He pulled out bottle of Burberry Summer, took Liam's finger put a drop on and rubbed it then into his neck. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, hey thanks man." They got into the SUV and headed towards the park.

"Did you hear the Roberts cousin is in town?" asked Brennan

"No, why have you met him?"

"Well I ran into him yesterday and this morning."

"Is he hot?" she asked bluntly

"Well some would say so, he is rather well perfected sculpture of the physical form."

"So he's hot and buff, are you like interested in him? Cause if he is next door he probably knows Russ."

"No, I'm not interested. He kind of seems like an ass."

"Oh he sounds perfect to me."

It turned nine o'clock and children began showing up and the room started to fill with many bright colors and loud noises. Brennan stood next to the orange flag and talked to parents about activities for the week, all the while introducing herself to the children. It started to settle down around 9:30 once the kids were sitting at their tables and busy decorating their orange flag. She was about to set more sequence and glitter pens on the table when a little body ran right into her legs and the child fell down. She looked down to see if they were okay and was surprised to see little Natalie O'Connor. Natalie was a 7 year old who she had previously babysat for. The girl was now sitting on the floor crying about the situation and Temperance felt rather guilty. So she picked the crying child up and carried her over to Angela who was in charge of this kids group and Angela gave her a juice box.

"You made her cry?" Angela asked

"No she fell down, it wasn't my fault." She replied defensively

"So that guy you were talking about before, does he have classic good looks, an earth shattering smile and spend his time with the Roberts kids?"

"I wouldn't say earth shattering or even mind blowing but yes basically. Why?"

"Because he's coming this way." Brennan didn't even respond, she just turned and walked back to her table and supplied more glue for her campers.

Oliver went over to the yellow table and sat down with his friends. They were all drawing a skull on the flag and there were also images of a soccer ball, and basketballs. Meanwhile, Seeley took Sampson over to his group where Jack Hodgins checked him in, gave Sampson a juice box and explained how camp worked to Booth. Then once he was finished there, he followed Liam over to the loudest and most exciting seeming table. There were tweleve 12 year olds all playing with glue, glitter, markers, paint, and various other art supplies and at the same time telling not so funny jokes that they find hilarious. Instead of just sitting down like Oliver did, Liam went to check in with his counselor who he was excited to see was none other then Temperance Brennan.

"Hey Tempe, you're oranges leader this year?"

"Liam, nice to see you. Well for this week I am. Why don't you go sit down with the other kids, assembly and orders for the day are starting soon." She suggested.

"Okay, but first you should meet my cousin, this is Seeley Booth." He pushed Seeley towards her; while Booth offered her his hand, which she kindly took.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sure you already know what is happening here, so excuse me I have to settle these kids down." She brushed past him and felt her heart flutter a little when they touched. After getting most of the table to tone it down and focus on the presentations about upcoming events she began to relax. Maybe this wouldn't be as annoying as she expected.

Booth was standing in the back of the room as the leaders discussed with the whole group what was going to happen this week. Jack had filled him in earlier about the different clubs and groups and the schedule for the kids during the day. Apparently they had part of the day sectioned off for sports and then art and crafts classes, and read/learning time, while the rest was free play or club time. He wondered in the back of his mind what club Temperance took charge of.

From the corner of his eye he could see one of the leaders in Sampson's group staring at him with great concentration. Doing his best to ignore it he planned out his next move. Not knowing what exactly to do he waited until the meeting was over and he sneaked over to Oliver's group. Oliver was in the middle of a conversation with another boy but it ceased once he became aware of Booths prescience.

"Hey would it be alright if I left for awhile, I'll be back for your sports time so we can play basketball"

"Yeah sure whatever dude." Booth chuckled and stood up. He made his way over to tell Liam his plan, but once he got to the table he couldn't spot him. Relying on the other children he asked where they had last saw him and the consensus of the group was he was helping Brennan setting up outside. So, he headed outside to track down the little guy. Once he got outside they were easy to spot. She was carrying a ball bag and he was following her like a little soldier. Then it hit him, Liam has a crush on her, Wow. He jogged over to catch up with the duo and with a smile permanently plastered to his face he caught Liam's attention.

"Bud, I'll be back later to pick you up. I have my cell if you need me."

"Oh, your not staying I thought that you were going to play basketball with Oliver for most of the day."

"Well he seems to be pretty busy with his friends so I figured I'd go get some other things done. But hey if you want me to stay, I have no problem staying."

Liam looked over at Temperance, who was pretending not to listen, and the back to Seeley, "Well I thought we could catch up, I haven't seen you in a year. But sure you can leave."

"You know what buddy, I think I'll stay. I mean as long as she doesn't mind." He gestured at Brennan.

Liam looked at him and the called over to her, "Tempe, can my cousin stay with us today?" he asked politely.

"Yeah sure, that's fine with me." She said semi-distracted as she attempted to untie the bag of balls.

"Would you like help with that?" He offered.

"Sure why not." She walked over and passed it to him. She then reached for her walkie-talkie and requested they send orange group outside. After about a minute and a half a group of kids exited the building and were on their way over to them.

"Hey guys, I'm your leader for this week Temperance, and I'm sure you all know each other, but why don't we go around the and all say our names for my sake." They did so and then she turned to Booth, "This is Booth, he's Liam's cousin and will be helping out today." After introductions were complete, the kids had all dispersed onto the field and courts. Booth began to walk away but she grabbed his wrist as he did and made him turn make towards her.

"I'm sorry," she said as she realized she grabbed his hand without consent. "That was inappropriate, and I'm sorry I introduced you as Booth, your first name slipped my mind."

"It's perfectly okay on both counts, I like Booth better anyway." He said flashing her charm smile at her.

It had been the first day of the rest of her summer. It had all gone well, Booth took over the sport part of the say for her, and they got along well. He was hard to read though, but for the most part it seemed that he wasn't interested in her, which was kind of unsettling. But by the end of the day he had ran into Angela and she invited him to the party that night and the beach. It was the bonfire lake party celebrating the first days of summer and he had accepted her invitation. Brennan wished he hadn't because she knew Russ was going to be in town tonight and he wouldn't miss the lake party if he was around for it.

**I hope you thought it was worth the time it took to read (enjoyed it). **


	4. Summer Nights

Angela has removed all of the clothes from Temperance's closet, weighing their options. Meanwhile Brennan slipped on her two-piece swimsuit and studied herself in the mirror. Something Booth was obviously older then her, but looking at her reflection she thought that she could pull off looking older. From the other room Angela called her to take her clothes that were chosen for her. Once she got dressed she looked back in the mirror and shook her head. This wasn't who she was; she didn't get dressed up for parties, and think about strange guys. She has been spending to much time with Angela of late, and not enough with herself.

It was 6:00 pm and Booth had finished cleaning up the boys after dinner. Unsure of what to do with himself next he went into the den to relax for a bit. Sampson was giggling about some cartoon when he stepped in the room. There was something so refreshing about hearing an innocent laugh and Seeley's heart filled with joy when he saw the pure, unadulterated smile that possessed the child's face. Booth walked back out of the den and stood in the foyer of a minute. Making a quick decision he yelled his plan to the boys and jogged out to his car, but before he could get there he heard someone call his name out.

"Booth!" shouted a masculine voice from behind him. He turned to see Russ Brennan dismounting his motorcycle.

"Hey, whats up?" he walked over to him and shook/slapped hands with him.

"Just got home for the summer, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm babysitting the cousins this summer."

"Damn, you here all summer then. You going to the bonfire tonight?"

"Uh, you know I'm still getting settled, but I heard it was supposed to be fun, You going?"

"I figured I'd stop up there, you know me and some guys figured it be chill. Plus I wouldn't mind going in the lake on a nice night like this one."

"Yeah, hey I have someone texting me the address so I'll track you down later. You could introduce me to people? Cause right now I only know the mini's" he said tilting his head towards the house, implying the children. They exchanged goodbyes and Booth headed to the convenient store to get the boys some ice cream.

Russ stepped into his house and heard Kanye West blasting from the upstairs. He yelled up to get his sisters attention, "MARCO." He heard some noise then the music stopped and then the sound of feet shuffling down the hallway to the top of the stairs. "Polo" said a soft voice coming from the open hallway upstairs, she was looking down to him and even though she resented being Russ Brennan's little sister, she still was always happy to see him home.

"How are you? You get here okay?" she asked.

Russ put down all of his stuff and started to walk her back up the stairs, "I'm perfect. Did you know that Seeley Booth is staying at the Roberts for the summer."

Temperance got a smile on her face, "Well I didn't know it was for the whole summer, but he brought the kids to camp today."

Russ was about to question why she had that look on her face when Angela stepped out of Tempe's room, "Russ Brennan, welcome home."

"Oh Angela Angela Angela, look at you, as beautiful as ever." He said making Angela blush.  
"As you are forever a charmer. Did I hear you ran into the gorgeous neighbor man-nanny?"

Russ looked from Angela to Temperance and then back to Angela. "Just because Mom and Dad are gone doesn't mean that you two will not be supervised. Don't get in with guys like that."

Angela raised an eyebrow curiously, "Guys like that? What kind of guy is he?"

Russ shook his head and walked to his room, pausing before closing his door he shouted back to them, "Tempe is going to be in huge trouble if I hear things that upset me."

Another reason she hated being Russ Brennan's sister, people are always willing to tell him anything for his attention.

* * *

By the time the guys finished their ice cream and cleaned up it was close to 8:00. Booth had received the text containing the directions 20 minutes before, but was still considering not going. And yet, his curiosity got the best of him and since his aunt was home he figured he didn't have a choice but to go out and have a little fun. He ran up the stairs and grabbed a towel and some trunks and filled in the family on his plans. And follow the instruction out through a forest towards a clearing.

* * *

Angela was off with the other girls probably finding guys to hang out with. Temperance was talking to Jack Hodgins. He was actually a pretty cool guy; he was head of the science team. Really, he was intelligent and had a great sense of humor, spunky even. He was the perfect guy really, but she wasn't attracted to him in the slightest way. All the sudden in the middle of a sentence Jack asked her to dance. There was a large group of people who were all dancing to music that was blaring out of the tree speakers. She agreed and moved to the dance floor with him. The music had an amazing beat and for the first time in a while Temperance felt carefree and like herself. She danced for a while and then decided to take a break, so she grabbed a Pepsi out of a cooler and walked out to the dock. She sat for a while dangling her toes in the cool water and admired the tranquility of the water, staring into the waters waves seem to but her into a trance.

* * *

Booth got out of his car and walked towards the crowd. He could hear the music and the people that were around him seemed to be having a great time. As soon as he reached the main area where the bonfire and dance party was. Since he didn't know anyone there was no real appeal in dancing or sitting by the fire. He was beginning to regret coming and he was about to turn around when someone grabbed his elbow and pulled him back in. Turning to the person who what holding his appendage, he discovered it was Russ.

"Man, you made it. Wanna beer?"

"Nah, I was about to head out actually."

"Come on stay, dance or swim."

Booth nodded his head and passed Russ by then going towards the docks. It was dark and he wasn't really noticing his surroundings. He pulled off his shirt and stretched out his arms, breathing in the fresh summer air. His lungs filled and he started to walk towards the end of the dock looking out at the water while doing so, not noticing the girl sitting at the end. Then, as he finally took his last stride his legs hit something making him tumble into the water bringing along the unexpected obstacle.

She was sitting on the dock and all of the sudden something hit her back and yanked her forward pulling her into the water. Her lungs filled with water for a moment, and once she reemerged the coughing fits began. She suffered trying to stay afloat and getting out the remaining amount of water from lungs. Suddenly she felt a warm solid support around her, comforting her. Once she settled down a little she turned and felt the fatigue from the ordeal take over and she collapsed into him.

Booth wasn't expecting her, and he was totally surprised when she fell into the water with him. He could tell when she started to freak out in the water, knowing she probably inhaled water he tried to stabilize her. All of his years as a practicing lifeguard gave him the ability to settle her and regulate her breathing. And as he did so, she slowly relaxed and leaned into his chest, laying her head on his shoulder. After a second to get a hold of himself he then hoisted her into his arms and carried her out of the water.

She felt herself be lifted out of the water and he pulled her tighter to his body. Even though the air was warm, her body shivered uncontrollably. She was laid softly in the grass and Booth knelt down next to her.

"I'm so sorry. So so sorry. Are you okay?" the concern in his voice was extremely evident.

Her teeth chattered, "I'm…ju…just cold."

"I'll be right back, I promise. One moment" he said and sprinted off.

It took about two minutes before he showed back up again. He wrapped a towel around her, and then also put his shirt over hers. "I can take you home, no worries. Would you be comfortable enough to do that?"

Temperance looked in his eyes and saw the desperation and feeling of guilt. All she could do was nod. He picked her up and carried her to his SUV avoiding any others curious eyes. Once he set her in the passenger side, he ran around and got in as well. He turned on the heat and drove her home, glancing over at her as often as possible. Pulling up in front of his cousin's house he jumped out of the car and ran over to her side. She was asleep when he picked her up, and carrying her to her doorstep. Then he got himself in an awkward situation, he tried the front door and it was locked. She deserved to sleep in a bed, so making a quick decision and carried her to his room. He laid her down in his bed, and tucked her in. Then he moved to the door and locked it figuring its better not to have someone walk in on this and miss read it, and settled on the floor.


	5. Summer Play

Booth slowly drifted off to sleep, from where he was on the floor. In his dreams he was back home laying in his own bed tapping his fingers to the beat of music. He was warm and comfortable, like there was a nice fire in his heart heating his blood and spreading it all over his body. With all of his comfort he realized his eyes were closed so he opened them and the sight he saw made him grow even warmer. There she was, gorgeous and everything about her seemed perfect. Suddenly there was a huge pounding overtaking power the music and when he looked around to see what was happening, the room disappeared. This time when he opened his eyes he saw his substitute room but the pounding was still existent, except now it included shouting. Jumping to his feet to defend himself he realized it was coming from the door. With a quick glance at Brennan he confirmed she was still asleep, he was safe for now.

Booth opened the door a crack to see Liam and Sampson outside. He ran his hand through his hair and with sleep still thick in his voice he asked, "What the heck guys?"

"We woke up early and want breakfast. Are you making it?"

"Why don't you get yourself cereal and then watch some tv in the den, I'll be down soon." The boys took this as a fine answer and ran down the hallway and stairs. Booth turned towards his next task, waking her up and not getting killed in the process.

* * *

Temperance felt like she was floating, happy, with no worries in the world. She was wrapped in warm goodness. Her dreams were centered around one specific person, being held in his arms or clinging to him in the water, except none of her dreams had her almost dying. But a large thudding interrupted her fantasy. She began to stir and when she inhaled fully she was attacked by the smell of boy. 'Did I fall asleep in Russ's bed' she wondered, but as she woke up more she realized that in fact she wasn't home. At this revelation she abruptly sat up surprising Booth who was leaning over her to try and wake her. Their heads collided with a large smack.

"Holy hell" he said holding his forehead.

"What the fuck!?" she said rather loudly. Her expression was a mixture of dazed from the impact and anger because of her evident confusion. "Where am I?" "We didn't, You, What?" She was starting to flip out and Booth knew he had to get her to calm down if he wanted the kids to not know she was here.

Booth turned towards her, and but his hands on her shoulders trying to settle her. Unfortunately for him she didn't quite understand what he meant with this action, next thing he knew his face was in the carpet and his hands were being held behind his back. "Woah, No not okay." He said and with the power he had he pushed her off of him and stepped away. He pointed to the blanket and pillow still on the floor, "I slept there," he then gestured to the bed, "You slept there. No harm or foul."

"WHY?" she said a little louder then it had to be.

"I knocked you into the water, and then you were freezing so I drove you home. But by the time we got to your house you where asleep and I didn't want to wake you. So I carried you to your door, but it was locked and so I thought I would take you here and you could sleep rather then wake you up or search your person for the key."

All she could do was nod. Her body seemed to be on fire, it wasn't just a dream he had held her and carried her. Then it hit her, she had to work today and somehow get out of this house without seeing the Roberts. "What time is it?" she asked with a flustered tone.

"6:45" he said simply.

"How do I get out of here?" she asked in a seemingly bashful yet concerned way, as if she was embarrassed or afraid of something.

"Here follow me." He said offering her his hand and he led her down the hall to the top of the stairs where he let go of her hand and motioned to her to stay. As quick and quietly as he could he climbed down the stairs and check to make sure Liam and Sampson were to busy watching television to notice his secret mission. Then when he knew it was secure he gestured to Temperance at the top of the stairs to come down. She did so and slide out the front door without anyone else noticing.

* * *

She had 20 minutes to get ready. Once she got home and was safely in her bedroom she looked in the mirror, her hair was a mess, her shorts looked disgusting, and she was were and extra shirt that must have belonged to Booth. Showering in about 5 minutes and getting dressed faster then that she brushed out her hair and ran downstairs to get something to eat. After everything she finally settled down once she was safely inside her car. Taking a deep breath she drove down to the community center, dreading having to see him again so soon.

* * *

Booth got dressed and headed downstairs to check on the boys. By the time he reached the bottom step, Liam, Oliver and Sampson were all standing by the door ready to go. So grabbing an apple from the counter in the kitchen and his ipod from the hall table he followed them out of the house. Reaching the community center in record time, they all hopped out. Before they got to the door Liam pulled him aside. "Hey are you gonna stay with us again today, because you don't have too." "Yeah, I'm just going to check you guys in, is that alright?" Liam nodded and went ahead into the building.

* * *

Brennan got to work early that day and sat down at a table reading over the day's announcements. Angela came over and sat by her.

"Hey, did you get home alright last night? I looked for you but couldn't find you." She asked feeling slightly guilty. So after a deep breath Temperance explained the past nights events to Angela.

"Oh my god, he's like your knight in shining armor. That's so cute."

"It was his fault I fell into the water, he would have been an ass if he didn't."

"Come on sweetie, he carried you to your doorstep and then offered you his bed and didn't try and pull anything. He seems perfect." She said in a caring voice. They then had to cut off their conversation because campers were starting to arrive. To Brennan's luck Liam signed himself in and she only had one awkward moment where her and Booth's eyes met across the room. But to her surprise he gave her a soft smile before he looked away.

* * *

Booth dropped off the littles and returned home to change and go for a run. By the time he returned and cleaned himself and his room up it was around 12. Noticing the incredible noise coming from his stomach he should eat some food. So he headed out to the market and grabbed a bunch of junk food. He planned on staying in that night and learning more about his cousins. After he returned home and put everything away it was about 2:20 so he went a little early to pick up the littles.

Liam decided that today he would follow around Temperance and get to know her better. This was a complete hassle of her, who had to watch 12 others and answer a plethora of questions from the boy. Also when he wasn't with her he stared at her, it was beginning to make her completely uncomfortable. Today has been a very odd day. So when Booth showed up early to get them she was thrilled. He spent about 10 minutes talking to Sampson, Angela and Jack then got Oliver and called Liam over to go.

After all of the kids were checked out and she packed all the equipment up she headed home. The entire time he was on her mind and it was driving her crazy. This wasn't her, she didn't get crushes, she didn't think about stuff like this. She was supposed to be rational and logical. So when she got to her room and noticed his shirt still on her bed, she threw it in the washer and went upstairs again to read a little. When the machine buzzed, Brennan folded it and headed over to the Roberts to give it back.

Sampson invited about 4 friends over, Oliver invited 10, and Liam invited 5. This is not what Booth had thought he was going to spend the rest of the day. To his luck Sampson had also convinced Angela and Jack to come along and help supervise, but seeing how the only thing either of them seemed to be watching was each other he was in charge of 22 kids. Realizing they must be getting hungry again he went into the kitchen and sliced up apples, oranges, and washed off lots of strawberries for the kids. The doorbell rang and sent fear through him, 'not more kids' he thought. He went over to the door and was surprised to see Temperance standing there.

"Hey," he said sheepishly

"Hi, ummm this is yours." She shoved the shirt into his hands and just as she was about to leave there was another voice calling her back.

"Tempe! Are you going to swim with us? PLEASE!" the excitement in the boys voice was clear. She couldn't say no to that. Looking at Booth for help, instead of help he opened the door more and gestured for her to enter. Liam grabbed her hand and led her to the backyard, where Angela was laying out on a chair and a giant smirk on her face.

"Sweetie!" she shouted

"Hi,"

"Did Seeley invite you over?" She asked hoping that her new friend had put the moves on her best friend.

"No, Liam did." She replied. And the smirk on Angela's face grew wider.

Booth went back into the kitchen to finish with the fruit and brought it out to the back. He then got in the pool with the other kids and played with Oliver and his friends for awhile. After awhile Jack had joined them and Angela was sitting on the edge submerging her legs in the water. Temperance on the other hand was spending her time either talking to Liam who was continuously trying to get her attention or attempting to causally touch her. It was a riot to watch but probably horrible to be in her place. At what seemed to be her breaking point she excused herself and headed inside to get some water. Taking a risk Booth also then got out of the water and went inside.

When he got into the kitchen she was standing that the sink with her back to him. He walked up and stood closely to her back, leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I think someone has a crush." Not knowing he was actually behind her turned around quickly and her hands landed directly on his wet, rip chest. Looking at her hands and then into his eyes she looked confused and embarrassed. Booth smiled and she smiled. And with the worst timing Oliver walked into the kitchen.

"Get a room." He said as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked out.

Brennan moved her hands as if she was touching a hot stove and looked way, moving far as she could from his body. All Seeley could do was smile and then realizing that the moment could only get more awkward if he stayed he exited the kitchen and headed back into the yard. It took awhile for her to come back out and he thought she might have even left, but sure enough she came back out and sat back down in the place she was before.

* * *

Jack came over and asked her if she was ever planning on coming in. Deciding that she might as well, she stood up and pulled off her shirt, revealing a light blue and navy blue bikini top. She continued to undress, knowing the Booth was watching her every movement from the side of pool. After moving her clothes to her vacant chair she turned to get in the pool slowly. Angela had other plans, running from behind her she grabbed Temperance around the waist and pulled her into the pool with her. The water was refreshing and felt splendid on her skin. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the pool and then once they got out most of the kids went home. Angela, Jack and Temperance stayed to help clean up and once they finished, Jack offered to drive Angela home. Booth then walked Temperance over to her place, and watched her get safely inside. Once the door closed behind her she leaned into and exhaled deeply. Just another day of the summer.

**Thank you so much for the reviews the feedback is so nice. **


	6. Summer Favors

**Here is part 6 I hope you enjoy:**

Reflection. He reflected on his life and circumstances in the shower most days. The feeling of water falling all around him, the fresh smell of soap and shampoo, and most of all the steam rising around him had this power to un-cloud his mind. He wasn't much of a feelings guy, sure he cried when his dog died and there were times where he was really sad, but it wasn't like him to think about how he felt in-depth. Booth was talented at reading how other people felt and seemed to be able to understand exactly what they were going through, but it was different for him. He studied his reflection in the glass door of the shower. He was hot; there was no denying it, the All American Boy. But all he could see in his own eyes was confusion and lies. This isn't what he normally felt like; he didn't get upset about this kind of thing.

Freshman year he had a girlfriend, who despite all of their problems he could deny was a great girl. Together they weren't the greatest or cutest couple but they enjoyed each other's company. For the most part they were mostly just close friend, who had a lot of fun together. She was the only girl he ever felt comfortable with. After that fell apart there were other girls but none he felt anything for other then attraction. It wouldn't really a womanizer; he respected everyone he had any kind of relationship with. But he didn't really feel this way about any other girl and he totally didn't know her. When her hands were on his chest, his blood felt on fire. And he couldn't even say what he felt when she stripped down to her swimsuit. She was something else, and for an odd reason he liked her more for it then he thought he should.

_______

Running. When she needs to think about any sort of feelings she has, she runs. Temperance Brennan is independent, she has dated before but never felt anything other then friendship with the guys she dated. Yet she has never been so infatuated with a stranger before. So she ran, in the morning and at night, to clear her head and to try and understand where this irrational desire was coming from.

_______

It was Friday morning, and the end of the first week. He was exhausted, not only was he caring for 3 boys who seem to have no parental figures in their life, but he also had a certain neighbor girl on his mind. But for the most part it was the boys who were wearing him out. Oliver Andrew was in need of constant attention, while Sampson disappeared for hours at a time without notifying anyone. Finding him was a hassle because not only was he young and small so he could just slip away, he was silent as can be about it, plus he has an attention span that could entertain himself for hours at a time. Then there was Liam; he seemed to be either reading or talking his ear off. It had been like 5 days and he felt like the summer should be over already. But he still has to wake up and once again feed, care, drive, watch, teach, play, drive some more, then entertain and feed again. So he did and it was all-calm until they got to camp.

_______

There's only so much of immature children Temperance Brennan can take. Liam was the main point of concern for her. He seemed to enjoy following her around, and is cute for the first couple days, but after that the boys voice starts to give you a headache and you notice that he may smell like a well groomed man but then he opens his mouth and a headache ensues. So taking a chance in the hopes of wanting to stay sane this summer she had to switch groups, even if it broke little Liam's heart. So when she got to work she immediately confronted Angela about a switch.

"If you let me take over your group I will give you half my paycheck and whatever else you need."

"As I remember, just this week you already changed groups, plus you said you didn't want the little kids. How do I know you won't do this again next week? Plus I like these kids and I'm having a great time with Hodgins."

"You and Hodgins can both take the upper group, I don't care. Please!" she was begging at this point.

"How about I take over your group part time, and Hodgins will too, but our groups will be right next to each other, and all three of us will work with the groups but you will be main leader of the youngsters."

"Oh, thank you so so so so so much." She started to walk away and at the sound of Angela again she turned.

"Hey, but I still expect that money." She smiles and heads over to change the morning announcements and staff assignments. Today was going to be a good day. She felt incontrol, but then again it was only 8:45.

______

They were running late this morning. By the time everyone was dressed and feed, it was 10:00. And Oliver insisted on going to a friend's for the day instead of going to camp like the others. So by the time Oliver had been walked down the block, and Sampson was lured out of his hiding place it was pretty late. He was ushering Liam to the car when he heard a familiar call from next doors porch.

"Seeley Booth." Russ Brennan had a huge smirk on his face and he sauntered over to where Booth was standing.

"Russ, man what's up?" he asked with no intention of listening to the response.

"Good, except for my baby sister is acting strange lately. You met her right?"

His interest was now peaked, "Yeah,'

"Well, I was wondering since you take the Roberts to whatever its called, if you could check up on her. I have stuff to do all day, so I can't but I think she's becoming a partier or something. She's a genius you know, so I don't want her to end up like me.." A sinister smirk took over his expression, as he continued in a serious tone. "She doesn't come home, and stays out late. Plus when she is here she's with Angela or locked in her room."

Booth knowing that this was partly his fault interrupted Russ, "Dude it's no problem. I'll stay say I'm helping out and catch the story."

"Thanks man, and I know I'm already asking a lot but could you possibly take her to the party out at the Hodgins estate tonight? Just to make sure she gets home and doesn't do anything out of character."

"Sure, anything you need. I just got to get these guys going. I'll talk to you later tonight then?" his speech was rushed as he was not only uncomfortable with what he just agreed to but also he was low on time.

The day was going of with no major missteps. It was surprising how much fun these kids could be, and how relaxing it was to play in such a childish way. These kids haven't experienced pain or suffering and they were such free spirits. The only surprise of the day was at 10:50 when Sampson Roberts walked right up to her and told her in a dignified tone that he was here and ready to play. When she looked up from him she eyes locked in on another set staring into hers. Booth stood in front of her with his charm smile gleaming at her making her heart melt and her knees weaken.

"Sorry we're late."

"No problem, but you're going to want to go check in with Angela to actually verify attendance."

"You're not in charge of Liam's stuff anymore?" as he spoke his tone got more sarcastic and joking.

"I thought some space would be better for both of us." She started to work on filling out the forms in front of her instead of maintaining eye contact.

Booth taking the hint left Brennan and joined Angela, Hodgins and Liam at the next table over.

"So I hear I'm supposed to check them in here?"

Angela looked up at him brightly and smiled, "Yeah, clipboards right there." He took the pen and entered the necessary information. And then Hodgins spoke, "So I'm having a party at my house tonight I was wondering if you wanted to come. It will be pretty big, there's a pool and m parent are out of the country for the month so there will be plenty of refreshments." He winked at Booth which both scared and comforted him.

"Yeah you know I'm in. I'll just need instructions."

"Here's the thing, Ange is coming with me after this to help set up so Temps wont have a ride or cover is Russ is home. So we were wondering if you would be willing to cover and give her a ride to my place?" he said looking to Angela from time to time for help.

"No problem, quick car ride shouldn't be to awkward right?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"Oh well, its kind of 45 minutes away on a Friday."

"Right, well still I'm at you service. Do you guys mind if I stick around today I'm thinking about spending some time with Sampson."

"Yeah not an issue. Just tell Bren" Angela said with a hundred watt smile.

___

Sampson is a great kid. He's funny, smart, active, and a little bit crazy, the perfect guy. To bad he is so young. Brennan got through her day a lot easier then her others, because of his terrific smiles and giggles. They were buddies before but now after today they were bestest friends with their own secret handshake and everything.

Now her attention was taken from glitter, playhouse, and cookies, to eyeliner, jean cut offs, and mascara. Angela usually picked out her outfits for these things, but since she deserted her earlier she was now alone in her efforts. Plus she now had to think of a good lie to tell Russ to get out of the house.

Finally deciding on light denim shorts, with a new _threadless_ t-shirt she was ready to go. Applying the last of her make up she exited her bathroom to her bedroom where she grabbed her black track jacket and headed down stairs. Where to her surprise stood Booth and Russ in conversation. Booth was wearing a fitted black tee and dark jeans, a combination not only flattering to his physique but also made him seem even more mysteriously sexy. As she looked down from the open upstairs hall she could tell they were already friendly. Booths attention then suddenly came to her and his expression was timeless, partly stunned and partly lustful. Nothing like making a guys jaw drop.

"Brennan, ready to go?" he asked with eyes that said follow my lead.

"Of course." Her voice was unsteady and seemed uncomfortable with what had been transpiring. But she followed his lead and after saying her good nights with Russ she followed him right out to his SUV, where he opened her door for her and then ran around to his own side. She was stunned, what was happening to her?

The first 5 minutes were silent the only communications that transpired where questions of heat control. Then in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence Booth said, "So umm, Angela asked me to cover for you and get you a ride."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. But you didn't have to, I could have done it myself."

"I know I just thought it would be easier for you if I did it, you know get Russ' questions out of the way so you didn't have to deal with them."

"How do you know him?" "Who Russ?" "Yeah"

Booth looked at her for a minute then back that the road, "Well I used to come out here a lot and when I did Russ was the only one my age-ish so we became friends for my visits."

"Oh so your friends, so what are you looking after my for him. Making sure I don't do anything that would hurt my reputation at this party?"

"No I'm here because Angela asked me to and I figured that it was a good thing to do to help out. You guys basically take care of the littles for me so this is what I can do to help out."

"Where are you from?" the question seemed out of left field.

"Philly, we playing twenty questions now?" He asked with a snort.

"What's that?

"Are you serious," but when he looked to see her expression he saw that she was indeed serious, "It's a getting to know you game where you ask the other person questions and vice-versa."

"Okay sure," "Sure what?" "Lets play, you go first ask me anything?"

"What do you like to be called?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well Angela calls you Bren, Hodgins its Temps, and Liam calls you Tempe. So which is it?"

"I don't care, I guess whatever is fine, if me calling you Booth is alright with you." She looked over at him just in time to catch the smile that flashed on his face.

"How old are you?" she asked curiously.

"How old do you think I am?" he slyly answered. "19" He chuckled "Nah, 17, but thanks all the same."

"What do you like to do, I mean other then sitting alone in the dark on docks and running around in little shorty shorts."

"Hey they were normal running shorts, I like to read."

"Okay, you like to read, like fiction. You just a big Herman Melville fan and that's what you do all day."

"No I study, like reading journals and past records."

"Of what?" "Anthropology, Biology, Anatomy, Forensic sciences, Law. It depends."

"Seriously so basically you spend your time just learning all sciences?" his expression and tone was one of disbelief.

"No, well yes. But mainly I like things about Forensic Anthropology, pertaining to biological evidence."

"Bones!"

"Well its not that simple." She was about to continue to explain when she was interrupted by Booth, "I think you have a question to ask."

"Oh, hmmm are you in a relationship."

Booth laughed, "Subtle, No I am not? Are you?"

She smiled, turning to her side to look out the window for a while, " No."

Booth smiled to himself then and said, "good to know, I'll be sure to relay that information to Liam." This got Brennan to turn her attention back to him with an irritated look.

"So what's your story?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's to broad of a question to ask as one question."

"Okay, then why are you in Ohio this summer?"

"Baby-sit the rascals here for my Uncle and Aunt since their nanny quit. And my mother thought it would be best for me to get out of the city for awhile. Clear my head before my last year of school." "Why do you go to these parties?"

"What?"

"I mean it's not like you seemed to spend a lot of time letting lose, and even Russ says you usually are home on Friday nights or just with Angela, so why?"

"I let lose, I'm not uptight."

"Okay," "What, I am. I can let lose and party just like everyone else, just because I don't love pot or alcohol doesn't mean I'm not as cool or laid back as everyone else."

"No the Anthropology journals point directly to reckless partier." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't see you with the others last time, huh you not a party guy?"

"I'm not one to get drunk when I'm supposed to work the next day. Call it a moral center."

"Right, you must be the moral center. I especially believe that since my brother, Ohio's golden party boy, warned me to stay away from you."

"And you really took that advise didn't you? I see what a great impact your brothers care and advise means to you."

"What the hell is your problem? You think you can come here and call me a nerd for liking science and to learn and then treat me as if I'm some drunken reckless teen. You think that you can simply slip me into so stereotype teenager as if you're superior to me. My IQ is probably a good hundred points higher then yours. What are your SAT scores, huh? You planning on getting into college on a sports scholarship Mr. 6pack?"

"Hey, I'm not calling you a reckless teen, if anything I was saying the opposite. You obviously are passionate and have a mind that is worth more then anyone at these parties. And I'm not denying that you have a higher IQ or test score because you most likely do, but there is nothing wrong with sports scholarships. You think that just because I spend more time on my physical endurance then my intellectual doesn't mean that I couldn't contend in a challenge of mental abilities. And I'll have you know I have an 8pack not a six."

She sat their speechless for a moment and when she was about to speak again Booth looked at her straight in the eyes and simply said, "We're here." And he exited the car.

**Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah as well as Happy Kwanzaa. Thank you so much for the nice reviews its good to know you are enjoying this. HAve a wonderful holiday and please keep reading!**


	7. Summer Tiffs

**Hey I just wanted to apologize for the long wait and I'm sorry to all of those who are interested or who follow this story. I know it have been a long while since I have updated and it seems that I am becoming horrible at writing continuously. It's been a little hectic lately and I wish I have had more time to give this story the justice it deserves, but I also wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and I really appreciate the comments and kind thoughts you are willing to share. But, on with the story....**

**_As alway Bones doesn't belong to me._**

Temperance Brennan is not an idiot quiet the opposite actually. She understands a great deal of information in a variety of areas including chemistry, biology, and anatomy. So, she knows how to get herself inebriated. She was skinny of her age, and because of the dedication she puts into her physical endurance, her body was quite lean, so it wouldn't be difficult to become drunk especially in her current surroundings. There were at least 3 illegal substances within 10 feet of her, and all of them were meant to help her "loosen up". Alcohol was just one of the many poisons she could ingest to make everything disappear. To make her words stop haunting and rid herself of her need to apologize to a certain someone. But she wont because it's not her, she will not get wasted or high, she won't lose her inhibitions or follow her hedonist peers lead.

--

Booth shouldn't have walked out of the car before her, because now she is nowhere to be found. It doesn't help that Hodgins "home" is less of a house and more of an estate. This place was a mansion and he has yet to see anyone he actually knows. There were people everywhere, what seemed to be a dance party was happening in the foyer and main lounge, while it looked rather appealing Booth knew Temperance wouldn't have gone there. It was most likely she was with Hodgins or Angela. Yet there was a chance that she was making bad decisions just to spite him. As that thought passed through his mind he began looking harder, he wasn't going to be responsible for her recklessness, he wasn't ready to have that on his conscious.

--

Angela was in the 2nd floor den, as the party was raging downstairs and she could her the music's bass vibrating through the walls. Every so often there could be heard a distinct shout from below; most likely it was people cheering for a random reason. Avoiding the huge pacts of people she sat on the rather comfortable couch facing a rather large plasma television, playing old episodes of Arrested Development with the volume muted. Lying on her back across the furniture she turned to face Hodgins who was sitting next to her laying on the floor. "We should join the party." She said but made no effort to move. "Yeah, otherwise we're pathetic right, avoiding out our own party." But he also made no evidence of motion. "Plus it'd not like we really know everyone here." Justifying their actions. "Except Bren and Seeley are here, and knowing her she will probably be just sitting against a wall watching people around her."

"You don't think he will coax her into dancing or anything?" he asked.

"Well its not like she doesn't party, she would, she has, but not unless she feels obligated to." She answered and turned her body to lie on her stomach to get a better look at Hodgins. "Back when her and Conner were together she partied, well she pretended to party. I don't think she actually drank, and I'm sure she's never smoked before but you know she acted like she did."

"Temperance went out with Conner? As in Conner Dunn? The captain of the soccer team?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep, end of freshman year. She wasn't actually that interested in him, I still don't get why she did it."

"But Conner, I mean he's an ass. Serious player. Some of the things he's said in the locker room should never be repeated ever again."

"Yeah that's most likely why they broke up." Angela said with a laugh.

Booth had made his way over the first floor and was working his way to the 2nd. Hoping she would simply be sitting somewhere in the open, or with Angela. To his dismay he couldn't find her. Stopping at the over look into the foyer he realized how cliché this whole thing was. It seemed like it was taken directly out of some cheesy high school drama. There had been parties back in Philly, and he was a popular guy so its not like he was a newb to partying, it was just not like this there. For the most part his buddies back home drank hard, and parties were smaller, more based around big wins for the team, then just to party. Here, there was a something happening every other night, and the kids were serious bingers. There preference in alcohol was more along the lines of vodka, and tequila, but he wouldn't be surprised if some gin and scotch. There seemed to be no lines these kids wont cross, but that's what happens when you don't set boundaries for teenagers, and they have resources to get anything they want. A tad bit discussed Booth moved to look some more he opened several doors having no luck. Finally trying the last door in the hallway he opens the door to a large tv where he saw Tony Hale, and Will Arnett's interpretation of a chicken dance. He walked farther into the room and spotted Angela laying down on the couch closest to him.

"Have you guys seen Temperance?" he asked softly

"Dude, hey when did you get here?" asked Hodgins as he sat up to address Booth.

"A little while ago, but now I can't Tempe and I told Russ I'd look out for her here."

"It's okay, she wont do anything bad, all she does and these things is observe people."

"Well, I don't know if she has her head on straight right now." His tone expressed worry and his face showed nothing but hesitation.

"I'll go look for her if it makes you feel better, but its not likely we'll find her. Plus she might have just gone off with someone else. I'm sure she could easily catch a ride with anyone." Angela stood up, straightened her skirt and walked towards the door. "Well that's not a really good thing Angela." Said a flustered Booth. They all went down stairs and looked for Brennan.

The music was blasting and they could feel the bass line of the music in there hearts. Angela chose to search through the crowds while Jack branched out to the pool in the backyard. Booth, on the other hand, was surveying the people dancing searching for a pair of comforting blue eyes. It was hard to get a good look at anyone, but he could easily detect some completely wasted individuals, and there seemed to be numerous half drunk girls falling over what seemed to be the classic jock male. As he continued to scan the group, he caught her eyes from across the room. One of her hands was in her hair, while the other was in the air, her hips moved in a time with the music. For being a bookworm and what he assumed, most likely considered a huge intellectual "nerd", she knew how to dance. After his initial surprised was over and he could think again, he quickly realized there was a guy behind her, seemingly clutching her hips and grinding into her. Adrenaline rushed through his system, and anger rose as well. Her male counterpart seemed to be focusing on her body, and from his view he could tell this ass was trying to move in and get more out of her then just a dance. Booth sprung to action, he moved through the crowd. He looked to her and found her eyes solidly glued to his. His body moved to the beat just like hers except his was free from constriction and the look she was giving him was not one he's ever seen before in anyone's eyes.

--

Brennan was dancing with Chris, her ex-boyfriend's best friend. She knew he was a very shitty guy. He treated girls with no respect and had a bloated reputation of deflowering most of the girls in his class. To the best of her knowledge he probably thought to that tonight was another night to add to his list of conquests. She on the other hand knew he wouldn't get that far, and she had every intention on leaving with Booth tonight. So when he came into her eye line her pulse started to speed, and the look of pure lust and anger in his eyes told her she was either in big trouble or Chris was.

Bren loves to dance. She is a real free spirit at heart even if it never shows. Movement and fluency was her thing. She just wasn't so good at the whole social aspect of dancing. It doesn't seem as if she understood what was taboo or rules of engagement, needless to say, she could take a page from Jane Austin. All the same, she did understand how to quickly slip from sticky situations, so when she saw Booth coming towards her, the flight instinct kicked right in. It was truly entertaining to watch her lead guy's on. Leaning into Chris as if she was going to take their interaction to another step, and then right before he acts on it, Temperance slides right through and disappears into the crowd. Tease.

--

He stopped when he saw her lean in, feeling his face over heat. But when she disappeared quickly after, knowing she took no action, the blood seemed to return to its normal flow through his body. Leaving the sweaty dance floor he went out back to find Hodgins to call of the search. What he found didn't surprise him, but it did slightly discourage him. Jack and Angela in the pool, cozying it up in the corner. Those two were the only friends he seemed to have made so far, and now they were coupling up. He went back inside in the hopes of finding Brennan and leaving soon.

--

After the intense stare-down with Booth before Tempe decided to lay low for a while. She climbed the stairs in the hopes of finding Angela in the 2nd floor den where they had agreed to meet. Following the instructions given to her earlier she opened the door to a comfortable looking, unoccupied room. After a moment of debating with herself she chose to sit and watch whatever it was that was playing on the television instead of heading back downstairs for an endless search.

--

Giving up wasn't something he normally did; yet in this situation he felt no other option. Figuring it would be best to just nap of a bit then once the party dissembled, it would be easy to find her. He prayed she wouldn't end up going home with that ass from before, because not only did he not want her to, but also he really didn't want to have to answer to Russ.

The only place he could think of that would be quiet and not interrupted was the place he met up with Angela and Jack. He opened and locked the door behind him in the hopes to no be disturbed. It was dark in the room and the only like was the screen of the tv which only illuminated parts of the high ceiling room. He sat down in the chair and leaned back in the hopes he might relax. Once he got used to the change in lighting and could figure the shape of his surroundings, it was to late, a pillow was already flying towards his face and he had no way of protecting himself. She was in the room too, and apparently to still be a little scorn from before.

"What the hell?" he huffed

Brennan just sat there and seemed a to concentrated and upset to talk to him.

"Fine we aren't talking, I see." He said and shifted away from her in his chair.

Silence seemed to crowd the air and it became thick with tension.

"It's slightly creepy you were watching me dance." She finally spoke but the comment just hung in the air.

"I was looking for you and I spotted you dancing, I wasn't watching you." He responded defensively. "Okay" she said quietly.

The silence returned to the room.

"I think Jack and Angela are like together now." Said Booth breaking the silence.

"Angela doesn't date, she only has close friends. She's not one who enjoys being tied down."

"Oh, sucks for Jack then." He said simply and it was quiet once again.

"What show is this?" she finally asked.

"Arrested Development."

"Hmm, okay."

"You ever watch tv?" he asked in the hopes of striking up conversation.

"The Discovery channel mostly, and news."

"Huh, do you go to movies then?"

"Angela sometimes takes me to see them with her but other then that I don't really have time." She said not looking at him once in her response.

"That's too bad, film is one art form not to be over looked."

This made her turn and look at him, "Where did that come from?"

"What I like sports so I can't be a fan of art?"

"No, but I'm sure the movies you see aren't as much art as they are carriers for soft core porn and over consumption." She said a little to snotty for his taste.

"I thought we've already decided that just because I'm a guy doesn't mean my life is beer and basketball, and for your information, I go with the Roberts to Sundance every year, plus I've been to Cannes twice times. So yes I understand and enjoy film as well as theater."

She sighed, "Do you speak French then?"

"Yeah, plus Italian, Latin, Spanish, and I'm working on Mandarin."

"Do you go to private school?" she asked because she was curious, from the Roberts she could tell he was used to being around money and apparently he was well exposed to culture and education.

"I have tutors." He said simply and sort of standoffish.

"Do you want to go?" she asked because she was just getting sick of his attitude.

"Sure,"

They went down stairs together and were about to head out the door when they ran into Chris. He seemed to be more intoxicated the before.

"Tempe, where you going? It's still early, come back and dance." His speech wasn't slurred yet but his inebriation was still detectable.

"Sorry Chris I got to head out. I'll see you soon though." She went to move towards the door but Chris seemed to really want to dance. So being the hero that he is Booth stepped in.

"Actually man, we are heading out. So she's not going to dance with you." Booth said. Chris seemed to size him up and quickly stepped away.

"You didn't have to do that," she said.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I didn't want to wait for your little tease show to be over before we could leave."

"Did you just call me a tease?" she asked semi-appalled.

"Yes, I did. Because when you let asses like him treat you like his own personal toy, and yet never act on anything you're a tease."

She visibly tensed up and turned away from him. Booth knew he took it to far.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like a such a dick." He glanced between her and the road.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked out of the blue.

He was completely stunned, "I'm sorry, What?"

"Are you a virgin, have you ever had sex?" she repeated as if she was asking him what his favorite color was.

"What…. why the hell…… you…. huh." he was stammering.

She smirked, "Seriously, you're a virgin. I mean your like what 18, and a guy."

He tore his eyes from the road to look at her, "What did that have anything to do with anything."

"Well, seeing how you think I'm a huge tease, I was just trying to reach an understanding about your sexual experience and whether or not you would have the authority to call me such a demeaning and sexist name." she said as if she had just conducted an experiment and found conclusive evidence. "But wow, I didn't expect that."

"Fine are you? I mean miss little geography spending all day reading and studying, I don't see you putting out."

"Biology, I enjoy biology. And I have had many full and successful relationships."

"Oh cute, you didn't answer the question." He said quite smitten with himself.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Finally when they arrived in the front of the Robert's place, Booth parked and insisted on walking Brennan to her door. Once she was safely inside he walked across the lawn and to the backyard. Where he pulled off his shirt and his pants and jumped into the pool, clad only in Scooby Doo boxers.

Temperance went straight up into her room and changed into a cami and shorts. Once she was comfortable and ready she slid between the sheets. For about an hour she laid there thinking about her night and how even though they spent the night arguing she still somehow felt a bond with the mysterious neighbor. Finally relaxed she tried to drift to sleep but the moon was shining in through her open window. Frustrated that now she was wide awake again she went to her window and looked down into her backyard where the old swing set she used to play with stood. Catching a movement out of her peripheral vision she turned to look at the Roberts pool. What she saw made her weak at the knees, a strong, muscular back with firm shoulders gliding through the water. Her mind immediately thought back to the feeling she had when he carried her and held her close to his chest or the warmth of her hands on his chest. Seeing him down there made her want to run over and jump into the pool with him. He was perfect and he wasn't a Connor or a Chris or a Harrison. He was a nice thoughtful guy, who apparently wasn't going to pressure a girl. Unless maybe he was gay.

**I hope you enjoyed this, and will keep reading. The reviews really got me focused on it, and I'm sorry again for the delays. Midterms are crazy here. But as always, thoughts are nice. And I hope you found this worth the time to read. :) I will try to update soon. **


	8. Summer Jobs

**I just want to apologize for the incredibly long pauses in this stories progresses. My greatest apologizes to anyone who is still reading this. **

Saturday mornings are Booth's favorite part of the weeks. A nice lazy morning, being able to lie in bed or rest on the couch, just chillen. But Sampson had other ideas. At the beginning of the summer, it seemed like Oliver would be mostly n his case about shooting hoops all the time, but his passion seemed to feign. Now Sampson was on his case. The kid was psycho, one minute he would be talking a million miles per second the next he would just disappear. Booth thought he might catch a break on Saturday since Mr. Roberts might be home. But no, he really just couldn't catch a break. Sampson dragged him downstairs at 8 am. These kids would be the end of him.

------

Angela woke up feeling happier then ever before. Her head was resting in the crook of Jack's shoulder with his arm securely wrapped around her. For the first time ever she didn't feel like running away from a guy, she felt safe and warm. This wasn't what it was supposed to be like. She didn't want to get up and leave, she didn't want to hurt him or slink away. So, feeling like it was worth the risk, she snuggled further into him and let herself slip back into a content warm sleep. When she woke up the next time, the sun was coming through the window and she could fell Jack stirring next to her.

"Morning." He said in a gravelly voice.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, "Morning. What time is it?"

Jack looked at his watch, "9:20"

Angela's thoughts moved past it and then it hit her. "Shit, I have to go. I'm so sorry." She got up and looked around for her shoes and jacket. "Trust me, I have to meet Bren for breakfast and I'm late. I'll call you later though, promise." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Brennan and Angela stepped out of Blanche on to the sidewalk. Brennan was wearing an oversized purple hoodie and jean cutoffs. They had just finished their weekly Saturday breakfast, which Angela spent most of talking about Hodgins. Brennan didn't mind though, while Angela was babbling she was planning the rest of her weekend. In her mind she left a considerable amount of time for reading, since she had not spent nearly enough time this week on studying. Since it was clear in Angela's chatter that she was planning on spending an evening or afternoon or maybe the day with Jack, Temperance found this to be her best chance to get away from the social aspects of her life and lose herself in knowledge.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Angela.

"What? I'm sorry, I was spacing. What were you saying?" Temperance said in a feeble tempt to be apologetic.

"I was just asking if you wanted to like go to the movies or something tonight, with me and Jack?" her voice was edging on irritated.

"No, you two should get your time to get to know each other better. I think I'm going to stay at home, maybe hang out with Russ."

"So you aren't planning on spending your night with a certain sexy neighbor."

"Seeley Booth? NO!"

"Whatever you say." And with that the two parted ways, Angela heading off to her day with Jack and Brennan going home to read and relax.

----

Booth was in the driveway with Sampson and Oliver playing Basketball. For little kids, they sure did know how to wear him out. By the time they finished, he had worked up a heavy sweat from running back and forth, and trying to move with Sampson's arms wrapped firmly around his legs. In the end the two boys claimed to win even when it was clearly evident they had cheated, but Booth didn't put up a fight about it. Instead he just casually went inside and showered. After his shower, feeling refreshed and a renewed sense of life, he took Liam, and Oliver out to lunch. The food was great, but the conversation left him feeling a little uneasy. Oliver spent the whole time asking him about his basketball stats, team and in his words "the tail it brings", where do kids pick these things up? But Liam was interested in romantic advice. Booth had to try not to laugh when Liam said he was interested in older women. But the ridiculousness didn't end there, because he then asked Booth if he knew if Temperance was interest in anyone, and if he could find out. Oliver apparently also found Liam's infatuation entertaining because when he heard Temperance's name, he burst into laughter.

"You have a thing for her?"

"You don't know her the way I do?" Liam looked to Booth for some support.

"Oliver, Liam has the right to like whoever he wants to."

"But dude, you too are totally having a thing."

"What?" asked Liam in a hurt voice.

"What'cha talkin' about?"

"The other day I walked into the kitchen and you too were in there, and you too couldn't keep your hands off of each other."

Booth laughed awkwardly, "I scared her, she had her hands on me to balance herself bud."

Liam seemed to except this, "Yeah, plus Seeley isn't her type."

This confused Booth a little, how was he not her type. Was her type asshole, like that guy Chris?

He pushed the thoughts out of his head and they finished the rest of their meals, and headed home.

-----

Temperance Brennan had just completed two loads of laundry and read for about 4 hours, to day was a good day. Russ had come home around 4 with about five dozen beers, he stowed them all downstairs in the entertainment room and then came back up to talk with his brilliant little sister. They made small talk for about an hour and by the time they both were getting sick of each other there was a knock on the door. Russ got up and let in the group of guys who all seemed to be wearing hockey jerseys, obviously Russ is having the guys over Temperance thought. So thinking it was best to avoid a bunch of rowdy guys in aggressive moods, she headed back up to her room thinking she might accomplish something more productive then watching a bunch of reckless bloodthirsty hockey fans.

-----

Booth got a call about 7:15 from Russ inviting him over to watch old hockey games with some of the guys. Feeling a little nostalgic for the game, and feeling desperate for some company of his own age, he agreed to stop by. When he arrived Russ answered the door and brought him down to the large television in the basement where there was about 15 other guys, all drinking beers and eating snacks. He watched the first period of the game until, his thirst became to much for him and he needed water desperately. In the hopes of quenching said thirsty before his dehydrated demise, he went to the kitchen to get some water. Being that he wasn't in the mood to dirty any cups he stuck his head under the faucet and he drank away. Once finished he wiped his mouth with he sleeve and started to walk back towards the basement. Right before he was out of the kitchen he wall straight into Temperance Brennan, who immediately fell over because of the surprise impact. All he heard from her when she gathered herself back up was a string of expletives.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in the door way I wouldn't have walked wider if I had known" his apology was bin forced out of him and she could tell.

"Whatever," she said in a angry tone which ticked off Booth. She began to move away, pushing past him, heading into the kitchen.

"Hey…hey….Hey. I really am sorry." He said in the hopes of relaxing her.

She turned to him with anger in her eyes. Obviously she wasn't a big fan of his. The look in her eyes was appealing to him though, something crazy about her was strangely hot.

"I don't like you." She said and with that she left the room leaving him speechless.

Monday again, waking up, following the same morning routine. Then off to work. She listened to Jack Johnson in the car in the hopes it would put her in a good mood for hanging out with small children. As _Better_ _Together_ filled the speakers, her heart filled with joy. It was a hard morning, but looking out the window, seeing the sunshine, the green grass and trees surrounds, she could feel her spirits lift. Innocence was extraordinarily beautiful.

-----

Booth woke up thinking it was going to be a hard day. Oliver wanted to spend the day with him today, while the others wanted to go to camp. And after Saturday night he had not been in the mood to be around people. Sunday was fun, but not relaxing. Jack invited him over and he hung out with some of his friends. It was fun and he was becoming fast friends with the guy. But altogether, this Monday morning gave him no reason to care, or want to put the effort into waking and working. Yet, his responsibilities outweighed his desires and he woke the boys, fed them and headed off to "camp", these kids home away from home.

Leaving Oliver in the car, he headed in with Liam and Sampson. Booth knew that Hodgins was in charge of Liam's group so he searched for him, but the only person he could spot was a beautiful blue-eyed brunette who most recently declared her dislike towards him. Not taking his eyes off of her, he noticed Sampson run up to her and offer a warm hug. A smile like no other crossed her lips and he eyes light up for the little boy. A cough behind him knocked him back to reality, Hodgins had apparently been trying to get his attention.

"Nice man, but before you stare stalk some more you gotta sign this kid in." he couldn't wipe the smugness off of his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Funny." He signed the form and chitchatted with Jack for a minute before heading back out to the car to spend time with Oliver.

Angela strutted over to her as she was setting up for arts and crafts. "Hey girlie, how are you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. How are you? Do you need help with something?" she sounded flustered.

"No, chill. I'm just checking in, and well I do have a favor to ask." She had a stick, sugar coated tone.

"Wha-d-ya need?" the paintbrush she was holding in her mouth to keep her arms free was muffling her speech.

"So Kat's 18th is coming up, and I know you're invited and its date mandatory so you usually would take Jake, well Zack too. But yeah, I was wondering if I could take Jack."

Brennan turned to Angela with a smile, she was happy for her friend. "Of course. I probably wont go, plus if I do I could ask Chris or Tim." Angela had a smirk at this, "We both know you would ask Studly Neighbor Boy or have Russ conveniently make him take you." Temperance's face became flushed turned and left Angela in a huff.

Lounging under a tree teaching Sampson, Trey, Gregg, and Robert about the skeletal structure. Sampson was the only one not to catch on to what she was saying, he was focusing more on the grass then what she was saying, all the while looking adorable. Once she was finished the rest of the boys headed out to the playground, but Sampson stayed put. "bones." He said simply she only responded with a nod. His tiny body was sprawled out on the grass his head prompted up by his elbows. "You're smart." He then got up and ran over to the other boys.

Oliver had spent the day alternating from awkward girl questions, and aggressive basketball games that Booth easily won. It hadn't been a good day. There was no prospect of it getting better anytime soon. He picked up Liam and Sampson got them ice cream and then returned them home. Liam ended up going to the park, Oliver went to his buds house and Sampson fell asleep somewhere between getting out of the car and walking up the stairs (he was sleeping on the first step of the stairwell) The only thing Booth could think of to do would be to go for a run, but he had to be there when Sampson woke up so he decided to swim instead. Back and forth, stroke after stroke. He could feel his muscles began to ache.

---

He was in the pool again. She could see him from her window. His god-sculpted body glide across the water like he was born to do it. For some reason she became angry. She wanted nothing more then to just walk right over there and yell at him. But Booth hadn't done anything to her, he had been nice, friendly, he was caring when she was freezing. The guy allowed her his bed, when most guys she knew wouldn't have even helped her out of the water. With all of these thoughts in her head she became frustrated, he just made her angry and she didn't know why. Realizing her actions on Saturday night were uncalled for and probably puzzling to him, she felt compelled to make nice. So she causual strolled over to the Robert's back yard and stood by the edge of the pool. He noticed her before he turned to repeat another lap then looked up at her with a puzzled look. "Can I help you?" he asked but the response he got was an intense glare. He shrugged and headed back to doing laps. After about three reps, his concentration was broken by a humming was coming from Brennan. He looked at her again, "So, you just enjoying the view?" he said with that smug child smile of his. The glare intensified. He pulled himself out of the water and stood directly in front of her, almost touching. "Hey" he said in a sultry voice.

"Hi" her voice wavered unexpectedly because of his proximity. "I…..I just came to say." She was stammering a little and refused to make eye contact, focusing instead on the beads of water dripping from his hair on to his shoulders then sliding down his bronze chest. He was smirking, "You came to say what?"

His smugness gave her the daring to look him in the eyes. "Well I was going to apologize for being unpleasant earlier, but if you're going to be and ass, then never mind." She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

But as their luck would have it, he grabbed her to hard and their bodies collided, knocking them both backyard, and right over the edge into the pool. Plunging into the cool water would have normally been refreshing on such a hot day but the surprise of it all made it a rather unpleasant experience. Once Brennan caught her breath she scowled at Booth, "Seriously!?!" she looked angry, but also sexy in a wildly feisty way.

Seeley's face turned red and he looked super embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." But his expression seemed insincere, when he was trying to mask his humiliation. He could tell she was angry again with him. "Yeah well, something is obviously wrong with you." She said before she swam to the side preparing to get out. "Yeah, I'm the one with the problem." He said under his breath, but unfortunately for him she heard his sarcastic comment. Before he knew it water filled his eyes and face. She had splashed an amazing amount of water into his face and by the time he bounced back from the impact of the water, Temperance was almost halfway out of the pool. Moving as quickly as possible, Seeley jumped out of the water and ran around to her side, wrapped his arm snuggly around her waist and turned them so she was failing into his chest into the water. This fall would have been worse then the first one, except the comfort and seconds to prepare for the water were just enough warning time to ready her. But even after they were both submerged and completely recovered his arm was still around her. All Brennan wanted to do at this point was get out of the water and back into dry clothes and maybe relax with a good book, but Booth's arm was restricting her movements and he was refusing to let her leave. So she began to squirm as much as possible and it was throwing his balance and control off. In addition to the wiggling and writhing she was also pushing his shoulders away, hoping he would release her for a quick seconds while trying to regrab her, and then she could slip away, but it wasn't happening.

All the while, he was slowly swimming forward towards the wall so she was be stuck situated between him and the wall. His plan worked marvelously because by the time he was there, she was pretty tired and with the pressure of the wall on her back and the warm expanse of his chest to her front, she seemed to settle into a nice position with her arms still resting on his broad shoulders.

He looked into her eyes, "We all good now?" he asked with a smile.

"You are infuriating. And have no right to handle me like this."

"Right, well I can trust you wont try and harm me if I let go so. You said you came here to apologize."

She glared at him, and he knew full well that she wasn't in the mood to be talked to like this. "I'm kidding. I wanted to apologize for, once again, knocking you into water unexpectedly." "Oh and also, I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed the two semi-abrasive conversations we had." Then Booth released her, dove under the water and glided over the stairs and stepped right out. Leaving Brennan alone, in her neighbors pool. What was happening to her? She was just completely man handled by a guy she barely knows and felt old comfortable in his arms. Plus she allowed him to speak to her in a way that anyone else would have ended up murdered for, what the hell was she thinking?

---

It could be said that Angela was a compulsive shopper. She had this thing that when things were going go in her life, that she liked also to reward herself with pretty new things. When she was upset she liked to cheer herself up with new things, and when something new and exciting was happening, she LOVED to surround herself with different things that express the change in her life. And like she needed an excuse to shop during the summer, she couldn't have enough swim wear or shorts. But today she was more focused on an outfit for Kat's party. Kat was a senior last year, and her grad party was apparently epic. So when Ang and Bren were invited to she 18th there was nothing that was going to screw it up for her. Plus it was the perfect way to introduce Hodgins as her committed boyfriend.

She slid through the racks but nothing stood out. There wasn't anything that was calling her, nothing seemed to be what she saw in her head. She decided to head out but as she was exciting the mall, she saw the perfect hat for Hodgins. Jack wasn't much of a fedora guy, he wore baseball caps at camp some days. But there sat the perfect cap, it looked slightly wore in, and was like the color of his eyes. There was nothing she could do but buy it. Just as the cashier handed her the bag and receipt she heard he name being called from somewhere distant. It was none other then good ol' Russ Brennan. Standing there with a pair of socks and boxers in hand, looking expectantly at her.

"Hey Russ, whats up?" She said with surprise in her voice.

"Nothing, just picking up some things. You?"

"Saw the perfect present for a friend. Couldn't help myself." She said about to make her exit. "Well I'll catch you later."

"Hey Ange," he called after her and she turned. "I know it's not my place, but your dad called looking to talk to my parents, he said he was going to be in New York till the end of the month. Asked us to look after you for awhile. You know you can stay over whenever right. You need anything just ask." He had a concerned and brotherly tone to his voice.

"No I'm fine don't worry about it. You should be worried about your sister. She wants to go to Kat's birthday with Chris or Tim. Trouble with a capital T." she smugly walked out of the store knowing that there was no way Temperance Brennan was going to Kat's unless she brought someone with her who was going to watch over her, Seeley Booth.


	9. Summer Changes

**Disclaimer: Not my copyrights or characters, those both belongs to much more interesting people than silly little me.**

Booth held the steering wheel to the right as the car slid backwards in the suburban street at a crawl. He rested his elbow against the window and let out a deep sigh. His summer was slipping away from him, no friends, no really basketball; nothing about this situation was appealing. Even the joy he once received from watching the relentless youth in his young cousins was beginning to take its toll. The time he spent with Russ seemed to be the only escape from this mundane repetition that was Ohio summer days. But watching hockey, talking sports and playing call of duty could only exercise one part of his brain. He needed actual conversation; he needed a puzzle, a project to keep him sane. Initially Booth thought his project would be decoding the enigma that is Temperance Brennan but her cold exterior gave nothing resistance to his charm, and he found himself being more embarrassed for himself and regretful rather then mentally satisfied. Jack Hodgins seemed to be interesting and good company but Seeley shortly discovered that once Angela sunk her teeth into his heart, there was no way to separate him long enough from her side to get more then a word in.

His summer was stinking stronger then a landfill in the summer, and there was no sign of escape. So he was relishing in the small joys he had, poker nights with the guys at Russ', teaching Sampson something new, or just watching the basketball sink into the net in the backyard. It was getting harder to find comfort in these things but for his sanity he felt no other option.

* * *

The Gods were seldom kind to Liam Roberts. His muscle density was anything but impressive, his hair never seemed to want to lie flat, and his parents refused his request for contacts. Overall Liam was the cliché image of a geek, and his passion for learning seemed to only exponentially increase this image. His brother, Oliver Andrew, was the spitting image of their father, the athlete, the jock, popular, a guys guy. Nothing about him said geek, or nerd; he carried himself with confidence, his body language just screamed out 'bro'. Oliver had his father's looks, talents, and ambition, and his mothers intellect, kindness, and passion. He was relatable, and to Liam's distain his younger brother.

Not saying Liam didn't have friends, he had some, but he didn't have what Seeley had, he didn't have what Oliver Andrew had, he didn't have what Tempe wanted or what anyone would want in a guy. He told himself at the start of this summer he would watch Seeley, he would figure out what he did that made him seem to be irresistible and cool. This summer was his chance to become the guy that who in high school had girlfriends, guy friends, and status. But Liam's plan was failing; Seeley didn't seem to be on his game. Since the second week he was in town, Booth hadn't been himself; he played basketball in the backyard or swam for a while alone and then either went to Russ' or chilled with Sampson in his room teaching him video game stuff, basketball, or weird handshakes. This wasn't the cousin he remembered, he wasn't the big shot basketball star, the partier, the rebel, he was a mellow loner. This was all a disaster.

* * *

Have you ever had something so great going on that you forget about all the bad in the world? Just let all worries, fears, just slip from your mind, and let the warm content feelings keep you in a euphoric state? That was what was happening to Jack and Angie, and even as she saw her best friend slip into herself she couldn't help but pass it off as a phase. Bren would come out of it, she would be sure, if anything she put it in Russ' hands. She picked up the ball and put it in his hands, which then he would have to hand to Booth so it would be in his court, a very twisted metaphor. But still, Jack took up almost all of her time now, and Brennan didn't seem to mind. Although, she wouldn't say she if she did mind, but Brennan always said she wanted her to be happy. All of this logic was twisted and tangled but Angela knew, it would work out. It had to because Temperance deserved to have the pleasure and joy she had when she was with Hodgins.

* * *

June left. July came, and that meant one thing to Oliver, Sampson, and Liam. The Forth of July, Christmas in July, July days, Maniac Mondays, Friday Bonfires, the list went on, but July meant fun and lots of it. The annual camp campout for the forth was an absolute necessary tradition, and it was the official start to a month long family bonding exercise. And for the first time in history no one in the Roberts family was excited, they all had separate plans that conflicted with these activities and the thing they wanted to do least was spend 4 long days camping with 100 other kids and 14 teenagers. This summer, the one that was supposed to offer Booth perspective, give Liam a chance to change, make Oliver a basketball star, and create lasting memories for Sampson was not living up to it's purpose. July meant hell.

Tuesday July 2, Booth woke up like every morning before to Sampson running in his room and jumping on his bed. Showering, eating, washing syrup off of every surface in the kitchen, getting everyone in the car, spending 10 minutes coaxing one of the three children out of his car before he could finally check them into camp. A routine he was used to, seeing Jack or Angela every morning, small talk, updates on the on going adventures of the day, and then off to do various tasks for his Aunt. Today Jack asked him to stay, and so he followed Liam over to an empty table, took a seat and proceeded to listen to the morning announcements.

Brennan was forced to give morning announcements the last couple weeks because Jeff lost his voice during a rather intense song singing session. So there she stood, in her bright orange polo and khakis with her hair pulled back into a no-nonsense ponytail, and a forced smile. She went quickly through the trivial group schedules, which haven't changed since the week before, and moved into the plans for later in the week with momentum. Ugg--was all she could think about when she read from her notice about the upcoming camping trip. Just what she wanted, a trip with a bunch of children asking careless questions for hours at end sounds like a blast. The bus would arrive at noon on Thursday to take them to Devils Head where they would set up camp by 3 and proceed to organize a game of capture the flag. Dinner, campfire, sleep, early morning wake up, breakfast, hike, lunch picnic, swimming in the lake, dinner, games, and so on. As she read the plans for this trip she felt her sanity fall from her grasps. She had one more day to catch a serious disease to get her out of this, maybe then her parents would leave the cabin to come home and care for her.

Booth sat and listened to the explanation of this camping trip to be explained, the one he had heard stories about for years from the boys, but as he looked at Liam, Oliver, and Sampson all he saw was a deep look of boredom and distain. He could see it in Temperance's face too, as she spoke of the different nightly activities he could see her cringe or shift in discomfort. Hiding unhappiness seemed to be popular in this place, because none of the councilors seemed to enjoy this trip, and about 1/5 the kids in the room were grimacing. Once Temperance was finished, she stepped down from standing on the table, and disappeared into the office, while his attention was averted watching her, Jack had reappeared at his side.

"Hey man I understand that, you know this sounds completely bleak and like fucking hell, but Tim just quit, and we are down a councilor, I know it's a lot to ask, but how would you feel about helping us out and being our sports director?" Jacks tone seemed hopeful but Booth sensed the desperation in it.

"You know I realize you guys may need it, but really I don't think I would be able to I have stuff I have to do for the Roberts during the day, and that time is the tiny amount I get to spend without the rascals hanging around." He tried to express a level of consideration in his voice but they both knew he was lying. He spent most of the time the guys were there exercising or playing sports so he had no real obligation holding himself back from offering Hodgins his service.

"I understand that this gig sucks, but I wouldn't ask unless we were desperate." The expression in Jacks eyes seemed to pass as pleading and Booth felt compelled to agree, he could help, these people had been nothing but gracious to him. After agreeing to he followed Jack into the office where he signed paperwork, read the guidebook and changed into the Tuesday-Thursday orange polo he was given. He then checked his watch and compared it to the schedule on the whiteboard. In the main room he saw Angela leading a group of boys and girls just older then Sampson in papier mache, and on the other side at a large circle he saw whom he assumed to be Isaac practice what looked like a skit or play with Oliver's group. Deciding he would meet up with Hodgins to see what he was supposed to do next he followed the back doors to the warm heat of the summers day. Out in the green grass he saw a group of youngsters sitting in a tight circle laughing and playing a game, and another group standing in two lines playing what looked an awful lot like red rover. Knowing that Jack couldn't be inside he scanned the open fields used for soccer and football. Sure enough there sat Hodgins under a large Willow tree, reading and listening to his ipod.

There was a strange cycle to this madness. When the kids arrive they meat there leader. Each group of kids was divided by age group, and given a color from the rainbow proportional to that group's age. There were 5 to 6 groups, depending on the week. He was supposed to be in charge of yellow but because it was a holiday week yellow wasn't a group in rotation. The leaders of the groups took the kids from station to station, arts and crafts, sports, knowledge, and something called cub time. Angela was put in charge of arts and crafts, he was supposed to cover the sports and games part when he wasn't leading yellow, and apparently someone named Kat was in charge of the learning time. Other then that, the leaders apparently worked with the groups on skits, arts projects, different games, or just talked with the kids.

20 minutes of explanation gave Booth an idea of what he was supposed to be doing, and when the next rotation occurred he got his first group, Oliver's group. Henry took the kids out to the field where they meet Booth, and handed him the reigns. Hodgins told him it would be easiest to simply play a game to start his first day, so grabbing a playground ball out of the game shed, he figured a game of spud would be an easy starter. After explaining and secretly assigning numbers the game begin and the kids quickly became enthralled. As he watched from aside, Booth for the first time in days felt a sense of accomplishment and success. He say Oliver run pass throwing a lighthearted taunt at his buddy with the ball, Booth saw what he first saw in this summer, a different perspective of life, the child's perspective.

By the end of the day, Booth had put everything away in the shed said his goodbyes to his new young friends and headed to the office to talk with Hodgins about plans for the future. To his dismay Hodgins had already left, him and Angela apparently took off right after the last kid checked out. The only people left were Temperance, Henry and Kat. They were all standing by the counter and refrigerator. When they noticed his presence their conversation was cut short and all eyes were on him.

Henry was the first to speak, "So you are the new guy Hodgins hired?" his tone seemed very quizative, Henry was appeared to be a curious fellow.

"Yeah, I guess I'm here replacing Tim"

Kat stuck out her hand with a warm smile, "It sure was nice of you to help us out, you're a lifesaver." All Brennan could say was "yeah" after Kat's comments. Both Henry and Kat could feel some sort of tension there, and taking it as a signal Kat excused herself. Just as Henry was about to do the same Brennan spoke up and offered to walk Kat out, leaving Henry and Booth staring awkwardly at them as they walked off.

"So, I would like to officially introduce myself. I'm Henry, but you can call me Roy G. Biv, if you wish." His introduction was met with a blank expression, "Okay buddy that was a joke." Booth still offered no emotion but did offer a response, "Oh, sorry I didn't get it." Henry shook his head, this guy was going to be fun; "It's a really bad cultural meets chemistry joke." "Wow, nothing okay. Well I figured since you are new you might want to come to dinner with us tonight in town. Most of the staff gets together and go to The Nitty Gritty, you're welcome to join. It's usually fun and it would be a great way for you to get to know the others." Booth was appreciative of the offer and told him he would think about it.

Once home Booth relaxed in the den watching Sport Center with Oliver when Liam came in and asked to speak with him in private. They ended up going to the backyard where Liam confessed his summer plan to Booth in the hopes of being pointed in the right direction. Really, Seeley was speechless. Liam, smart, witty Liam wanted to be more like him.

"That day when we had people over swimming I saw the way you looked at Temperance. I know you like her. It's fine I know that she is older then me, and would never ever ever be interested in me, but she just so perfect. When I can home the other day I say you guys in the pool, I'm pretty sure she likes you too. I just wanted to know how you do it. You knew her like 3 day and had her falling into your lap almost. I have been following her around for years, complimenting her, sharing her interests; I've done everything they say girls like. Is it because I'm weak? Because I realize that some women do rely on physic for determining a mate, but do all. Should I start to weight lift, pick up basketball like you and Oliver." Booth interrupted him once he had finally caught up with what he was saying, "Liam, stop. It's okay, you are perfect just the way you are. Don't worry, you just need time and to open you're eyes. There are so many other girls out there that are your age and who I'm sure life you for yourself. You defiantly don't need to change, and taking up athletics is ridiculous, just be yourself. You are young, you will grow into the Roberts family looks, and by the time you are in high school you will have girls crawling all over you. Buddy, you don't have to change a thing about yourself, just don't look to older women for a relationship, I'll tell you girls my age, they are nothing but trouble and pain." Liam looked a little bit more at ease but still there was a sense of tension at the center of the kid that was tearing him apart, still he turned and went back into the house, up the stairs and disappeared into his room. Booth looked at his watch and took an inventory of himself, trying to figure out what would be best to do, go to the restaurant with the new people or go over to Russ' and hang out with the guys. It was a hard one, the pros and cons were weighed but altogether, Liam reminding him of the other day in the pool he felt compelled to go out to dinner with her.

**I realize it has been forever since this story had been updated, my sincerest apologizes but I feel as if there is new inspiration for it an and change in direction coming. Thanks, hope you enjoyed...**


	10. Summer Breeze

Hodgins and Angela entered the Nitty Gritty, fingers intertwined and smiles gracing their faces. The comfort of the summers heat, the breeze from the ac inside, together there was nothing that wasn't good. It was easy to spot the others, sitting at their regular table in the back. As they grew close they felt the familiar relaxed environment set in. Sliding into the booth and ordering their drinks, everything seemed perfect.

The conversation wandered from idle gossip to sports stats, but with Kat and Henry mostly guiding, it wasn't a surprise when they choose to stay on one topic for an extended period.

"And then he told me that he thinks he loves me. Can you believe that?" Kat said expecting everyone to gush over her heartwarming news.

Henry and Angela held each other's glance before looking down at their drinks. Brennan didn't seem to pick up on this, "Wait I though you too just started dating like a month ago."

"Yeah, well you know when you're with the right person. Someday you'll get it, we just fit so well together it is impossible for us to not be in love."

Brennan was confused and about to repute Kat's statement when Henry grabbed her leg, getting her attention. "Brenner, you wanna get more drinks with me?" With no time to lose he dragged her away as Kat continued to explain her love life to Hodgins, Angela and the others. But at the bar Henry found his opportunity to get the gossip out of Temperance he was dying to know.

"So did you meet the new guy yet?" his curiosity and excitement were hardly masked.

"Do you mean Booth? Yeah, he is staying at my neighbors house this summer."

"Oh, so what do you know about him?"

Temperance finally caught what he was saying, "I'm pretty positive he's straight, I caught him checking out girls at Hodgins. Plus he has the All American Boy thing happening."

"Damn, so neighbors huh?" quickly transforming his disappointment to a matchmaking opportunity. "Any late night shared glances out the windows?"

As usual Brennan didn't understand what he was implying. "My window faces my backyard and so does his, how could we possibly share glances?" completely unaware of the information she just let slip.

"Oh my God, how do you know which way his room faces? I can't believe you were getting action this summer and not sharing the details, tell me everything. He looks like he would be fantastic." The excitement was controlling him he had to grab her hand to settle himself.

Just then, below Henry and Temperance's radar the door opened allowing Booth to enter. He quickly caught sight of Angela and Isaac sitting on the outer edges of a booth in the corner.

"Seeley, glad you came man." Hodgins said as he sat down.

"Yeah me too," he looked around the table noticing many faces he only slightly recognized but none of them were hers. After introductions around the table, Booth found himself at easy with this group; they all seemed kind and just like his friends back home. But even with the comfort in his surroundings he still searched for her in the crowd hoping she wouldn't be out dancing with some random townie. Angela had noticed his search and whispered in his ear, "She's at the bar." Sighing he looked over to what he assumed was the bar and sure enough she was there, with Henry looking rather cozy. She seemed to be whispering something into his ear, and he was holding he hand. Booth could feel his stomache knotting and his jaw tightening; there was something wrong with this. Why did he care so much about this girl and the guys she was with? He watched as seemed to continue whispering and eventually they were served. But when they began to move towards the table Booths eyes immediately went from her to his hands on the table.

Henry was full of so much joy, for the first time ever Temperance met a guy that wasn't a dirty bag just waiting for her to put out. This was her knight in shining amour, coming to show her what a guy could be. They were halfway to the table when he saw the guy of honor.

"Newbie, You made it!" a smile grew on his face as Booth looked up at him and then over to Brennan.

"Yep, figured should get to know the team."

"Have you met everyone?"

"Yep." Henry could tell he was agitated.

"Hodgins and I were just about to play pool, wanna join in?"

"Nah, I'm no good." Angela saw him look back down, he obviously found Henry either annoying or he was just pissed. Taking the opportunity to settle the situation, "Kat you want to go dance?" "Sure"

Angela turned to Brennan, "How about you girl?"

Feeling obligated Brennan nodded and pulled Kat up, but Kat unexpectedly let go of her hand and Temperance stumbled backwards. With fast reflexes Booth stepped forward and broke her fall, with his chest catching her waist in his hands. After taking a moment to regain herself she jumped away from him and sped away after Angela onto the dance floor. Kat smiled wickedly and then followed right behind.

Booth never felt so uncomfortable, while the others at the table idle chatted he found himself switching his glances towards the pool tables and the dance floor. He could see Henry and Jack were doing the same. Booth was confused because he was sure that Temperance had said she was single at the party, but now she was with this Henry guy. If there was anything he could do to get away from this town he would but now he was stuck…

He couldn't see her, she made it so, but she could see him. Henry had interrogated her at the bar now Angela was giving her funny looks as they danced. There was no reason for all of this. She didn't even know this guy everyone was so obsessed with, plus he was way older then her. There was nothing that made her want to stay here right now if she was going to get the fifth degree from everyone and she wasn't in the mood for this guy to try and get in her head.

Salsa, the music was booming, she knew the steps but there was no passion in it. She saw Isaac dragging Maddie out of the booth to come dance. Kat had moved over to the pool tables where she was whispering something to Henry, and Angela instead of focusing on the steps was now eyeing Jack. Great she was about to be ditched. She saw the nod pass between her best friend and her boy toy and that was enough for her. Brennan said a quick goodbye to Angela and went for the door. But when she stood in the parking lot surrounded by cars that didn't belong to her she knew she had no ride home. Everyone else was having a good day so she felt it was best to sit under the stars and wait for someone to be done for the night.

There was no one else at the table, they were all dancing or drinking somewhere else. This was a stupid idea, why did he come here. He threw down two bucks on the table, took one last sip of his water and headed out the door with keys in hand. He rubbed his left eye and pushed the door with his right. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Yet when he stepped in to the night air he realized he wasn't tired at all. The fresh air offered him a new sense of life and that's when he saw Temperance Brennan laying out on a bench with her arm covering her eyes. She was the description of beauty. Unable to resist temptation, he walked over to her and stared down over her. "Am I going to have to care you home and put you to bed again?"

His voice didn't surprise her; she wasn't surprised he was the one to find her. "Could I get a ride home?"

"Of coarse, I'm over there." He pointed to his car and helped her to her feet. So they walked in silence and then drove in silence. She was fighting to keep her eyes open and he was fighting to keep his eyes on the road and away from her. As she slid into light slumber her hand slid into his, resting in-between their seats and a sigh slipped from her lips. The next thing she knew he was lifting her into his arms again and even though she knew Temperance Brennan wasn't one to be carried to bed by some random guy, the comfort of his chest, arms, and smell offered too much for to object. So he carried her to her door and turns the knob, knowing it was before 11:30 so Russ wouldn't have locked the door yet. He carried her up the stairs and then tried his best to put her safely to her feet so she could walk into her own room, but just like Liam does, she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and refused to let go.

If he wouldn't have been listening as hard as he was, he could have missed it, but she whispered second on the left. He knew this meant she wanted to be put to bed in her room but he felt as if that would be a breach of this girl's privacy.

" You sure you don't want to walk it?"

"HMMMUM." He took that as a no.

He wrestled to turn the handle but with some effort he got the door open and found himself into a room the spitting image of her. It was no-nonsense and neat, but the posters and art expressed a unique appreciation for music, literature and film. On her far wall was a signed Death Cab for Cutie poster and a 4 feet by 5 collage of photos, on the nearest wall was a Woody Allen poster right beside a movie poster for Pineapple Express and Raging Bull. Next to her bed was a copy of _Grey's Anatomy_ and Lupe Fiasco c.d. It was easy to see this girl had an interesting taste but he could also tell she had lied about being disinterested in arts.

He let her down on the bed gently and tried his best to not wake her. After successfully detaching her, Booth tried his best to silently exit her room without causing a disturbance to her sleeping. Once out of her room he slipped down the stairs and while doing his best to be silent he missed noticing Russ standing at the bottom of the staircase. Why were all of these things happening to him? Why couldn't this girl be like everyone else and not need him to rescue her from his car, not carry her as she slumbered safe in his arms? Why was all of this so complicated and so wrong? So there he was forced to face Russ, and explain why he was sneaking out of Russ' little sisters room.

"She asleep?" asked Russ softly.

"Yeah, I drove her home from a staff party. She drifted off in the car, I figured it would be easier to just take her in then try and wake her up." He explained.

"Well aren't you just the little superhero. There is a game on tomorrow, the guys are coming over to watch, you wanna join?"

"Yeah, that sounds great thanks." He was about to leave when something came to him, "Hey what do you know about a guy named, Henry or maybe he goes by Roy?"

Russ laughed full heartedly, "He's still telling that one isn't he, that's Henry, he's been Tempe's friend since forever. Just came out last year, but we all knew long before then."

A wave of relief crashed over Booth, " Oh, okay." He thought for a minute and then it clicked; "Well now I get the joke. Okay, well thanks, and I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night." Russ said his passing and then Booth slipped out the door and over to his residence, looking up at Temperance's window the entire time.

By the time it was 8 Booth had been utterly frustrated. His body protested any movement he made and his head pounded at any small noise. Russ invited him and told him all the other guys were already downstairs. He could here the complaints and laughter of his fellow men bellow, and decided before he ventured down there, he should get some water or a pain killer. With a little relief from the pain within, Booth entered the basement to a large blaring television, a myriad of young men and a silent but ever sweet girl, sitting in the back by the bar. The couch and chairs were all occupied and there was close to no room on the floor where, chips, cans and empty bowls were scattered, his only option was to prop himself against the wall (which his legs would kill him for later) or sit safely beside Temperance in the back on what was either a very large chair or a small loveseat. Maneuvering his way through the 15 to 20 some guys he got to that spot he had been eyeing.

Looking up to meet his eyes, Temperance accepted his questioning stare. Having slight memories of the night before, once again in his arms, her body shivered as his leg and arm brushed hers as he took a seat. The room temperature seemed to have raised several degrees since he had entered. Her head told her these feelings were chemical reactions but her heart knew the pounding its was doing, and the flutter in her stomache was the same as the feelings she had in the pool, and in his arms. He was doing something to her and she couldn't explain, and it scared her out of her mind. There was a frightening comfort with him sitting there, right next to her.

As the game progressed, the different rivalries in the room seemed to grow. There suddenly seemed to become two sides to everything. In his best attempts to ignore the harsh sounds being shouted over the blaring television, Booth began to survey the room and get a better read on all of Russ' friends. From what he could see, the guy named Brendan had very aggressive tendencies when it came to discussing any sort of pitching technique, the tall skinny kid next to Russ really, really like his beer, and Eric the shaggy blondy sitting at the closest bar stool, he kept taking non-discrete glances towards Temperance. As he watched the others it slowly became evident that Eric wasn't the only one who seemed envious of his seat next to Tempe. It wasn't as if the other guys were mean-muggin' him, it was just a slight look every so often and he felt a small feel of distain towards him. He knew Brennan didn't know, Russ defiantly didn't know, but there were more then a few of his fellow men in the room, which knew just how beautiful Temperance is.

Russ' friends were loud and obnoxious, and the game they were watching was boring at most. There was nothing left to enjoy in this environment. After much embarrassment the night before Temperance couldn't help but feel cautious. Two times in a row she fell asleep on him, he had to carry her in his arms, that's how pathetic she is. It quickly went from 8 to 10 and as some of the guys left, spaces around the room opened up, there began the awkward moments of questioning, was she supposed to move, was he supposed to move. It felt weird them sitting so closely on a sofa while there were vacant chairs in the room, yet they sat. The game quickly came to a close, and while some in the room were focused on the results, neither Booth nor Brennan seemed to care.

Temperance was the first to get up. Rising, purposely brushing her arm against his, passing by him all while avoiding eye contact. Booth sat there for a while once she had left the room. Finally after much protest, he did get up and join the rest of his fellow men, cleaning up the room. He took care of the empty cans and then with Russ' help, carried the bowls up to the kitchen. Russ then took a seat at the breakfast bar, and nodded for Booth to join him.

"How's it going?"

"Fine, I should get back soon though, because I'm working at the camp now." Booth said. "You?"

"You know, relaxin" Russ turned towards the window, looking out at the side lawn. "So, does that mean you are going on the camping trip this weekend?"

Booth hadn't thought about that, he had heard Temperance talking about it at morning check-in the day before, but he wasn't clear on weather that trip would include him or if he was to new to receive such a responsible position. "I don't know, I didn't think to ask."

"Man, when I worked there like, four summers ago, that camping trip, whew man." Russ looked out nostalgically.

Sincerely at a loss, Booth questioned Russ' meaning. "There is no way to explain it," said Russ. "But man was that one memorable trip, I was a sophomore that year and I'll tell you I became a new man, I got ten new best friends that weekend, and only five of them were younger then eleven. Get what I'm saying, nothing like being in the woods with little kids who have endless bounds of energy to grow closer together with your fellows."

"Sounds like fun. But, like I said I'm not even sure I'm going to this trip." Booth quibbled back.

"I've got to ask though, if you do go, watch her will ya?" This sparked Booth's attention. "Cause I've been on this trip and buddy I know what the girls have done previous years and I don't want Angie and Kat convincing her to go against her instincts, you know what I mean? I love her to death, she's like a sister but Ange can get a little over excited, a tad obsessive, and extremely reckless. The girl drags Tempe around like she is a rag doll, then ditches her to get with a random guy. I get that she grew up with no one, and she can party all she wants, I mean if I were two years younger and she was you know, less of my sis' bestie, I would be on it. But any ways, I know you seem to be like her other brother now, so thanks man. It's good to know that she has someone out there other than me, and Jack. So thanks."

Booth felt both taken aback with the kindness and care in Russ' voice. But there was also concern that he was misleading Russ, leading him down the road telling him that all of his feelings towards Temperance were friendly. Wait, did he just say he felt more for Brennan then friendship, he's known this girl for less than a month.

Temperance was sitting on the front porch; Eric was sitting a few feet away telling her all about his sailing trip he took with his brothers, a couple weeks earlier. It was a nice story, his family seemed like good people but she really wasn't in the mood to hear a story about sun, water, and surf. Her next four days were going to be nice trails, beautiful breezes, and late night swims. Eric was the classic Ohio summer boy, the kind of guy you would think to see in Newport or the Hamptons. He had the classic American boy looks, with the J. Crew style, his family was affluent but not ostentations, he swam varsity, ran varsity, and dated quietly. This is the kind of guy who meets a nice girl in high school, goes to college, business school, then once he's made a start up with a promising future, he settles down, and tries for a family. The American dream guy what every father dreams of. Yet, with all this appeal, with the charm, and sincerity in his story about his passion for the water, she still didn't feel compelled to listen. Normally when someone spoke, she gave them at least sixty percent of her attention, but now she found herself, with a beautiful guy who was the pure definition of perfect, and she couldn't seem to say focused long enough to catch more then a sporadic sentence.

After chatting with Russ for a few more minutes, then talking shop with another guy or two, Booth finally felt a rush of exhaustion crash over him. He stepped out into the hot sweet summer air, and relished in the comforting feeling. Carefully he tried to sneak past Temperance and Eric on the stairs, but he failed miserably. As if he were a trained dog, Eric stood as Booth came near, and offered his hand for greeting. Taking this to concern, Booth accepted his hand respectfully, and made a polite but terse hello. Apparently not understanding his bland expression and sharp manners, Eric began a rather enigmatic single-sided conversation. Brennan seeing Booth's distress, and worn-out exterior, she cut off him mid sentence, informed him they both had to work the next and gracious thanked them for their company this evening and headed inside. Leaving Booth with the poor clueless guy outside.

Wanting nothing more then to sleep, Booth quickly navigated himself through a simple discussion and as the topic dwindled so did both men. Eric, bidding his goodbyes, headed to his car, while Booth took the short steps to his own comforts. He made it inside and upstairs without a disruptive noise, which he was quite proud of, but in his room was a special surprise. It would appear, Sampson, the crazy kid, had made himself very comfortable in Booth's Bed and had no intentions of moving. It took every chivalrous bone in his body not to shake the kid awake and send him right on his way, but instead, being the bigger person, Booth took up a night post on the sofa opposite his television. He slid into sleep quickly, entering a dream state, which offered only more confusion and twisted realities.

Temperance on the other hand, had trouble sleeping that night. It wasn't as if she was to excited to sleep or just not tired. She just found herself at a loss for everything. Her room seemed foreign, and the smells that once comforted her, now drover he mad. Out of pure desperation for a little calm and peace, Brennan got up and walked to her parent room. While they were just away for along vacation, she missed them deeply. Her father, was a very caring man, whom may sometimes a little over bearing, but always kind hearted, and her mother, a curious woman who could stop traffic with on suggestive glance. She laid down in her parent's bedroom and enveloped herself in the caring protection of her parent's spirit. And that's where she woke the next morning, in bed after a long, dreamless sleep, of happiness.

* * *

_Hey, Thanks for reading. My greatest apologizes for these huge gaps in material, and just never updating or writing. _

* * *


	11. Summer Chats

Thursday was white polo day at camp, and as Seeley dressed that morning he thought of the day to come. He had already received 6 texts from Hodgins, whom he didn't remember giving his number too, saying how he had to come to work early and should pack an overnight bag including two days of clothes, swimwear, and plenty of bug repellent. Figuring that this meant he would be forced into the camping trip, but packed what he thought would best in any outdoor situation, and right as he was zipping up his Adidas duffle, his phone beeped, alerting him to a message just left in his inbox. It was Hodgins telling him he had to bring a plain green tee-shirt and to not tell anyone if they ask. Booth thought it was strange, but figured that's just how Hodgins was, and threw in the shirt.

After rounding up the boys, going over their bags twice, and breaking up six arguments about the trip, Booth got all three boys into the car. He got the center a little later then he expected but looking at the parking lot and seeing the void that was the surrounding quiet morning fields, Seeley had a feeling he was still early. Walking through the glass doors and into the main hall, Booth was immediately faced with chaos. There were bags and bags of what he could only assume where gear for the trip alongside the far wall, and a group of tall teens in white shirts systematically moving more over to rest with the others. No one seemed to notice his arrival, so he just walked right over past all of the over glitter cover tables and around the randomly placed chairs. As he slowly slipped into the line, and sent down what he figured were tents and possibly hardware. Once all the bags were organized and they sat for morning meeting. Everyone was put in charge of different activities or a group of kids. Booth, even though he was new, was supposed to look after the eleven year olds, which he assumed must be the mellowest group of guys. After going over the trip itinerary a couple of times, Booth couldn't understand why Russ would say this trip was fun, they spent almost 5 hours straight playing games like capture the flag, kick the can, and a variety of tag games. Sure it could be relaxing to play silly games, but not for that long. They then went from there to the lake, to go either swimming, canoeing, or to compete in sand volleyball. He was put in charge of watching the kids swimming, and sitting on the shore. He was supposed to just watch them for what, like 4 hours.

After they covered the schedule, and distributed campground set up jobs, the meeting closed. Booth walked out to the fields, and as he walked, he reflected on his quick decision to work with these kids. He could handle having to throw a ball in the air and shout a number, or teaching kids how to improve their basketball shots, but watching kids shyly splash each other for more than 2 hours, helping eight year olds try and assemble a tent, pretending to be into a game of capture the flag, these were things he didn't expect he would have to handle. These were tasks to great for his patients, he could handle Sampson hiding from him, or Liam's brooding, but could he pretend to be entirely into such childish things. He felt above these things, he wasn't as directionless as Russ, there was no way Seeley Booth, star athlete and all around all-star, could spend a weekend playing with kids and look back on it as one of the greatest weekends of his life. So he walked and moped, shouted for Sampson Oliver to come inside, and turned back to face the "consequences" of his quick decisions.

They spent the morning going over rules, playing a large group name game, then went over the rules for the trip again. They discussed how to put together the tents and the procedure they would follow for meal times once out there. It was simple enough, Temperance remembered when she was younger and it was her first trip without her parents, she sat there and listened as intently as she could. There was no way she was going to allow herself to screw something like that up. All of her peers goofed off took more then five times the time it took her to build the tent, but it wasn't as satisfying as she thought it would be. Her head was reeling as she sat there, watching everyone laughing and having a great time playing with the stakes and poles of their tent, while hers was fully erect and all of her belongings where situated inside. How could it be that this success wasn't sweet, why did she feel like she was losing out by completing the task as it was supposed to be done?

She only took the camping trip once as a child, all the other summers she insisted her father take her along with him up to the summer cabin. There was nothing in town worthwhile when school was out, Angela usually went off with her father and there was no one else around who would chose to spend their summer days with her. But the one time she went, there was nothing appealing about it. They spent endless hours playing the same games, and when everyone else was on the beach or in the lake, she was on the shore reading. No one was mean to her, everyone was pretty nice but she could tell they thought she was weird, she saw their glances and heard the whispers. Now she was stuck doing this all over again, stuck on a trip with people who don't understand her need for stimulation. Brennan understood there was a difference between being a child at camp and a counselor; she had grown a lot since her bookish childhood days. Her social skills have improved and while she still wasn't as good at communicating and remains unable to relax in many social situations, it was easy to see her ability to make human connections is ever growing.

She boarded the bus silently dreading this weekend, wishing it away but as she took her seat next to Angela, it became more and more real.

"Excited for this weekend? I've never been camping, you did this one summer I bet it was super fun for a kid, playing endless hours of games in the sun and shade of lush trees. Mix in a couple of good friends, that's heaven."

Brennan just shrugged in response. Angela continued on for a while expressing her excitement and joy for getting to spend time with her new "hubby" and her best friend. She also splattered in some things about Bren's chance at opening up to this new guy, as if, she thought. No way was this trip going to be any of the things Angela was saying it was going to be.

____

Liam sat next to Madison on the bus by luck. He was the last on board and that was the only seat available. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt with a matching bow in her brown hair with soft curls. Graciously greeting him with a brilliant smile and a cheerful hello, Liam took his seat shyly. No one would call them friends, they went to school together and while Liam was more of a studious type, Madison was a social butterfly. She was one of the more adorable girls in her grade so she got plenty of attention from everyone. But the real reason people loved her so much had to do with her spirit, she was the perfect combination of charming, compassionate, feisty, and curious. There was always a smile on her face, and she was fearless. If someone was being mean to one of her friends she would be the first to intercede, the first to stand up and protect the other child. Never in his life would Liam think she would allow him to sit by her, or be so happy after finding out that she would be forced to share with him.

"Hey, how are you? Excited for this trip?" Madison asked.

"Ummm… I'm good. How are you?" he asked staring at his hands the entire time.

"I'm pretty good, but are you excited? Who is in your tent?"

"Uh, well it was fun last year so it should be the same this year right? But Leo and Alex are in my tent."

"Oh that's cool, I'm with Anna. I didn't go to last year so I don't know what it's like. Do you remember the stuff you guys did?"

Liam couldn't believe she was actually trying to start a conversation with him. "We uh, we played some games had a bonfire, swam and hiked. It was pretty fun."

"Yeah," an awkward silence fell between the two.

----

Angela at the front of the bus, making sure the kids face forward and stay seated. But really she was really watching Hodgins in the mirror. He was sitting in the back next to Booth, and it seemed they were having simple conversation.

"Okay man, here's the deal this trip would be a mega bummer if there wasn't some real fun, ya feel? So here is a real schedule of the stuff we are gonna do. Since you are new and this is your first trip up, we figured you would only have to watch the kids for one shift at night."

Booth looked down at the list. This was a list of ridiculous shit. Who schedules skinny-dipping. While it did have its cliché teen rebel activities it had some nice stuff too, quiet hiking was one.

"What's team terror?" Booth turned to Hodgins who was just about to leave

"The greatest game ever, it's like capture the flag and paintball combined."

"Cool." With that Jack slipped out of the seat and down the aisle to hand the rest of the bus counselors their agendas.

Jack Hodgins favorite movie has always been The Royal Tenenbaums, always has, always will be. It's not like he's a big Ben Stiller or Owen Wilson fan. There was just something about that film something about a fundamentally flawed family that was inspiring to him. Something about a suicidal Luke Wilson, being in love with his adopted sister who is married to Bill Murray, gave him hope for the future. If he was anxious or depressed he just had to close his eyes and picture Gwyneth Paltrow's fake wooden finger taping against the edge of a bathtub, and all his feelings would just slip away.

When he was younger he would pretend to be Alec Baldwin, and narrate his life. Until high school, nobody knew who he was. His family sent him to boarding school for most of his elementary schooling, telling him he would never become anything unless he was properly taught the basics. Since then his family has slowly drifted into oblivion. His father's siblings had all past, and his mother was killed in a plane accident. After that his father moved him away from the Virginia Estate and to the Midwest. There was a nanny, a tutor, and plenty of staff when necessary, but since the move West, his father worked more then ever. Splitting his time between Dubai, Washington, LA and London.

His entire life, left him with a feeling of disappointment. He wasn't the industry man his father dreamed for him, he was never the submissive student his schools wished him to be, he was never the cool guy his cousins thought he was, and he would never be the protector his mother hoped he would become. He just wanted to be a normal kid with two parents in a suburban home, with a pet beagle named Patches. The picket fence and giant tire swing in the front yard, with a wrap around porch. That was the dream right? Instead he has an indoor and outdoor pool, an entire house to himself, a deluxe kitchen Bobby Flay would be envious of, and a home theater. But what he lived for was summer every year, where everyone knew his name, where people listened to him, and didn't car about the money his father had. Where he could teach kids about earth, about the world, about so much more then what they were going to experience at parties and their parents corporate fundraisers. Here on the camping trip, he got to be the cool guy, since Russ gave him The Book, he's been in charge of fun. He was the guy who made watching kids swim, hike and play capture the flag, the greatest weekend of the summer. And to his joy, none of them knew it was going to happen. Kat and Henry had gone before, but that was before Russ had given him the materials, before he was in charge.

The bus stopped at their campsite, around 3pm. After unloading, sorting bags and going over basic boundary rules, assembly began. The kids had tent races, while some staff set up for diner, scouted the bathrooms, and the rest supervised. It was Liam's tent that was up the first, and to the disappointment of Angela, they were missing a tent, leaving 2 counselors without a tent. Thinking it was going to be her, she immediately bunked up with Hodgins in the head tent, saying there should be a member of both genders in the tent with medical supplies and aid, just incase anything happens. Temperance saw a ridiculous amount of flaw in her logic, but didn't mind, as she was perfectly comfortable sleeping outside on a picnic table. When she was younger, her and Russ and her dad would go out to a ridge by their cabin with sleeping bags and stare at the stars until they fell asleep.

After two rounds of telephone and the name game, they decided it was time to start supper. The Boys were in charge of setting the table while the girls helped cook, which would be reverse the next morning. Once everyone was seated and served, Angela turned to Brennan. "So the schedule that Hodgie handed out says that the guys have something secret planned for tomorrow, you know anything about that?"

Brennan could hardly careless, "Are you going to call him that now?"

"What Hodgie, I think it is a cute name, plus it's shorter then Hodgins, easier to roll of the tongue."

"Why don't you just call him Jack, that's his name. Why must he have a nickname to show that you to are romantically entangled." Brennan was obviously not in a good mood.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Russ had some friends over pretty late and they were all screaming at the tv the entire evening."

This jogged something in Angela's memory, "Oh yeah, I was texting Eric last night and he said you two hung out for awhile. I didn't even know he was back let alone you were interested."

From down the table, Booth perked at this statement. Was she interested in that guy from the night before?

"Hmm, Eric? Oh he was just sitting out front for a bit and I sat with him, because Charlie was still inside, I wouldn't say we hung out, why did he say something that made you think I was interested?"

"Well nothing really other then you were a nice girl, and that he didn't remember Russ' sophomore sister to be so hot." Angela said with a smirk. Right as she was about to say something else, Kat from the end of the table announced clean up. And it was time to get back to work.

From that point on the evening just got more boring, they taught the kids how to build a fire. Then did more rules, guidelines, and helpful hints to camping before diving into card games and bonfires. After about the third horribly told "scary story" Booth tuned out. Hodgins asked him if he would be interesting in going for a walk that night, he begrudgingly agreed. It was strange to think about going on a long walk with another guy, let alone a bunch of guys he hardly knows all meeting in secret like they would tomorrow. It wouldn't be hard to guess they must be planning something either special for the girls, or something mean. Assuming from the items on the list, this would be like going into the locker room after Friday practice back home. Lots of high claims, not much of proof to show for it, this could be a way to figure out some local fixtures in the neighborhood for future reference, seeing how Booth still has 2 full months of summer left.

Brennan lay on top of the cool picnic table with her heavy sleeping bag rather comfortably. That night she had to convince Oliver that the Spider on the outside of his tent wouldn't bite him and poison him. It had been a long day, but lying under the stars listening to the sound of crickets and leaves rustling, there was a beautiful serenity to the night. The quiet sound of a zipper pulled her out of her dazed world. She looked to the origin of disturbance and saw Booth coming out of his tent. She pushed herself to her elbows to see what he was doing.

It was to hot in his tent, plus Henry talked in his sleep. There was no way he was going to make it through the night while the muttering and heat continued. Stepping out into the fresh, open air lowered his body temperature about 12 degrees. The crisp smell of nature, dirt, trees, everything was so refreshing and freeing. A walk through the darkness would be nice, to finally feel what it's like outside of the city, away from the hustle and bustle, away from colleges and pressure. This is what he needed. It was like the pool, everything is freeing, just room to move. Figuring it was about time for Hodgins and his walk, Booth grabbed his sleeping bag and tried his best to slip silently out of the tent.

The fresh air hit him immediately. He saw Brennan staring at him from across the ways. Figuring it would be strange not to address her, he found his way across camp and sat down on the end of the table.

"Hey"

She pulled her feet into herself and shrugged. "Hi"

"Henry talks in his sleep, figured it would be more pleasant out here." Brennan just nodded in response.

They sat there in silence for a little bit, before Booth remembered why her was out there in the first place.

"Jack said he wanted to go for a walk, I suspect he will be out soon."

"Doubt it." Temperance mumbled

"Sorry didn't catch that," Booth turned to look at her.

"I said doubt it."

"Care to elaborate"

"I figure, he's in a tent with his new girlfriend with one sleeping bag, they were making innuendos and jokes all night, I doubt that he will tear himself away to go on a late night walk with you."

Booth just hung his head, this defiantly wasn't going to be anything like what Russ described. "Okay, well then I guess I will just head over there since you don't seem in the mood for company or civility."

This guy sure is a piece of work she thought, who is he to say something like that to me? "Wow, someone thinks pretty highly of themselves don't they." The harsh words slipped out before she could stop them.

Booth shook his head, "I have done absolutely nothing to you and yet you are hostile every time I see you."

"Done nothing, excuse me. You are the one who judged me and was rude in the car, and you act as if you are protecting me all the time." She was getting defensive, sitting up straighter.

"Hey, slow down there bud, if I remember correctly we were playing a nice game of twenty questions when you got a little defensive, said some aggressive things then tweaked out a little more. And your brother told me to watch out for you because he figured you didn't want to end up like him. So I did him a little favor, it's not a big deal."

"You're an ass you know that."

"Wow, figured I would help clear the air but I see how it is now. You are just confrontational aren't you. Like to start fights?" He turned away.

"I don't get it," she said softly. "You show up here, make me freeze, carry me home, then let me sleep in your bed, take me to a party you have no fun at, and then once again care me to bed cause I fell asleep in your car. No one is that noble. No guy can be that charming."

Booth chuckled and shrugged, "I'm from Philly, that's just how we are. Plus I bet Eric is just as charming."

Brennan couldn't help but laugh, "Eric seems perfect doesn't he. But he's just like the rest of them."

"Rest of who, I'm confused."

Brennan shook her head, "Guy's aren't that nice. I mean none of them are that kind or caring here. They are all like 09ers here."

"Just because you have money doesn't mean you're an ass. Look at Jack. Or hey, Your brother's a cool guy."

"My brother, yeah, you wanna talk about Russ, his freshman year he had a 4.0 played varsity basketball, and was involved in theater. Sophomore year he got a 2.4 and suddenly had no interests out side girls, basketball, and became the flakiest person I know. It just got worse after that. He was the big guy though, I remember Friday night would come around and he would either be out until some ungodly hour, or there would be like 20 people over. It drove my mother insane, my dad too, but how can a father be disappointed when your son is a award-winning athlete. You must know what that's like right?"

"You just don't quit do you? Come on, I get it, I play basketball, I'm a guy. I'm not Russ, I'm not the same kind of guy the ones around here, plus you said it yourself. I'm charming."

"Whatever." Temperance laid back down, accepting defeat.

"What you don't believe me? Think I'm just some creep trying to get in your pants?" Booth scooted closer to Temperance. "Trying to jump your bones?" he practically whispered it in her ear.

"It would be a good story to bring home right, you spend a week or so making the girl next door fall for you and then bang her the rest of the summer, leaving her at the end crying thinking you were the love of her life."

Wow, Booth thought, 'someone has put an awful lot of thought into this.' "That what the guy Chris did, or was that Connor?" Booth took the space next to her on top of the table, laying facing towards her. "He tell you how pretty you are, how special, say something about how much he likes that you aren't like the cheerleaders or the preppy girls that follow him around?" Booth pushed a strand of her hair out of her face to drive the point home. "Let me guess, he wanted to meet your family and asked you to go to his soccer games. Took you to the end of the year dance or something sweet like that, you guys go to movies, or watch them in your basement all snuggled up? I bet he didn't pressure you to do anything either. And when Angela and Henry told you that he was a bad guy, you didn't believe them. Cause they just didn't know him the way you did."

At this point Brennan could pull her eyes away from his, it hurt to hear him say these things, how could he see right through her?

"Then things started to change, he wanted to spend less time on the couch in an open room, more time behind close doors. Oh, I'll even bet he brought you to parties and tried to get you drunk. I'm guessing it worked at first, see how you were one of the only kids not wasted at that party, little miss literate have a shady past?"

She hit him so fast he didn't know what happened. "What you know all this because that just what guys do? Hmmm, Have first hand experience with the Mr. Nice Guy act? And you're the one who says you aren't all the same."

Booth turned towards her, "I got a sister back home, she got with a guy like that, except where you broke it off, she stuck around. The guy was a douche, used her then didn't say anything to her ever again. But I'll tell ya, he talked to a lot of other people. You know what sucks about being a freshman on a varsity team? You hear some things you really shouldn't. They were both seniors, he was starting point, and she was his advanced chem. partner."

A "sorry" came softly from beside him. Seeley turned on his back and looked at the stars. "You may not believe it but I'm not like that, and I didn't mean to upset you before. I'm sorry"

She moved a bit closer to him in her sleeping bag, "It was Chris, and he played lacrosse."

"Isn't that the guy you were all up on the other night, that doesn't seem very proper missy." Booth said with a chuckle.

"I don't know, there is just something about seeing him with all of those other girls, that makes me just want to hurt him."

"And you think dancing on him is gonna hurt him?"

"I don't even know you, why am I telling you this stuff?" she said trying to brush passed the subject.  
"I have one of those personalities, call it the therapist gene."

"Fine but I expect you to tell me about a bad relationship you have had."

Booth thought it over in his mind. "I haven't really ever had a bad relationship."

"You're telling me there have never been any bad break ups in your past, no scorned ex-girlfriends. I don't believe it."

"Well my first real girlfriend was in ninth grade, and that lasted a good year and a half. After that I focused on other things, you know started dating again last year but no of them stuck, it was all amicable. I guess I'm just not boyfriend material for some girls."

"Fine, why did you and the first girl end?" At this point Temperance had resituated her pillow and was laying just shy of pressed up to Booth, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Okay, see now I'm finding it incredibly weird that I'm talking about this with you, we hardly know each other. I'm just the guy who baby-sits your neighbors' kids."

"Hey, nope, out with it. Reciprocity my brotha."

"As long as you never call me you brotha again," he smirked at her. "It was really benign, she decided she had feelings for someone else, said she still wanted to be friends, and that she always thought of my as her best friend. That while it was nice while it lasted, that we both knew we were kidding ourselves, and it wasn't going to work out, we were to much like siblings."

"That's too bad."

"Well you know I'm pretty sure my mother took it harder then I did." He could tell she was smiling without even looking at her.

"So let me get this straight, you are an all-star athlete, a family guy willing to spend his last summer in high school taking care of his younger cousins, you're supposedly not a womanizer or scub bag. And you speak what, 5 languages?"

Booth pulled his pillow and self closer to her, "I would hope to think most of those things are true, I'm not fluent in all 5. But you know I have my faults too. I'm sure I couldn't hold a candle to you missy."

"Would you stop with the missy, it's degrading."

Booth laughed, "So you it wouldn't make you feel good if I complemented your ass by calling you sweet checks?"

Brennan slapped his chest playfully. If anyone was watching right now it would almost be impossible to tell these two had only met a couple times before. "You realize how strange these circumstances are?" Booth asked.

"No sorry what do you mean?" "I'm just saying you stumbled upon me one night lying in the grass, and ever since you have been a staple in my life. What are the chances, a beautiful girl bails on a party, meets me, and it just so happens one of the kids I'm looking after is in love with you, what are the chances I knock you off a dock by running into you, then your house is locked? I mean don't get me wrong it's been nice slowly and painfully getting to know you I'm just saying I think fate is trying to tell us something."

"Fate huh, so it's fate the brought you to my house the other night and forced you to sit that close to me, how about sneaking up on me in the kitchen, or the pool? Buddy say what you want, but don't try and pretend fate is at work here, at least have the decency to try a real line on me."

Booth was baffled, any other girl would have been flushed, or flattered by that, but she just has to go and be difficult doesn't she.

Brennan lifted her hand from where it rested since earlier on his chest, just for the heck of it she patted him before getting up and moving to a different table a ways away. She could tell he wasn't trying to be smooth, and that he was sincere for the most party during their discussion, but what kind of, in his words not hers, tease would she be if she let him in that easily.

Never has a girl been that easy to talk to or bicker with, before. There has never been an instance in his life that he wanted to wrestle a girl until she screams give, and simultaneously wanted to hug and hold until the end of time. Her being so close, her hand warming his chest, all made him think back to holding her in his arms, as she buried her face in his shoulder. And the only thing he couldn't handle was what little interest she seemed to show in him. Maybe tomorrow he would ask Jack about her, get to know her favorite things better, seeing how she already lied to him about not liking tv or movies maybe there are other things she has been hiding. Something that could give him a edge over that Eric guy, something that shows he's not just some loser looking for a summer hook up, he just wants to be near her. And as he drifted to sleep, he thought about her, and his hand, on it's own accord slid to cover the place where hers once rested.


	12. Summer Games

**Disclaimer remains the same!**

Sampson was sitting between Temperance's legs with both of their fronts being warmed by the campfire. Hodgins had taken more than half of the campers on a stargazing trip. Angela and Kat were with most of the girls making bracelets with the yarn Angela had brought along. While they worked and gossiped, Temperance and Booth sat with the other kids around the campfire. Seeley was helping with smores, as Temperance sat warming herself and relaxing. Her gaze was focused on the flame as she listened to Sampson tell a story about what him and his buddy Alex did earlier that day when they were playing kick ball. Having known Sampson for quite sometime she didn't mind when he shifted himself into her lap. Being that dinner occurred about an hour before and he spent most of the day running around in the sun, Sampson was struggling to keep his eyes open once he completed telling of his adventures. In desperation to remain awake, Sampson asked Temperance to tell him a story.

"Once upon a time," she started, but before she could continue he piped up, "There should be a dragon in it, and a dinosaur." Chuckling slightly to his request she started again, "Once upon a time, there was a T-Rex named Sam. He was the ruler of the dinosaurs. But one day another T-Rex came by and told him about this group of dragons, who were looking to settle in an area around their homes. This upset Sam because he thought he had found a nice safe place for all his friends but with dragons around he didn't know if the herbivores would be okay. They wouldn't be able to protect themselves from mighty dragons that wanted to eat them. So Sam came up with a plan. He would set up traps around their homes and their lands to protect them from the evil dragons." Brennan felt a tap on her shoulder she looked up to see Oliver Andrew.

"He's asleep. And when he's out, he's out. I can take him to his tent for you."

Temperance looked down and found the small boy resting against her body breathing deeply with a relaxed expression. She just nodded to Oliver and helped him pick up Sampson. It took her a minute to get over the warm lost when the boy's body was no longer against her. But the fire allowed her to get her warmth back quickly enough and the flames took her thoughts away.

From across the fire pit Booth watched Temperance caring for Sampson. Pretending to be focused on the fire he shifted his eyes from the flames to her every so often. She blushed when Oliver came over and took Sampson away. Knowing this would be his only chance to talk to her tonight, seeing how the guys were supposed to hang out later that night, he made his way over to her side of the fire. With her concentrating on the fire so intently, he felt not only intimidated by it but a little bad for wanting to interrupt her thoughts. He tapped her opposite shoulder and watched as she looked to her left to find no one there, and then turn to him with an eyebrow raised.

She looked a little disappointed to see him, he saw her shoulders slump and her eyes dart away from connecting with his.

What was he thinking, he had hardly said anything to her today and now he was sitting very close to her expecting it to be casual. If anything she must think he's desperate. There he was after he had snuck up on her the night before and once again struck up a personal conversation while simultaneously being questioned on his motives. It was obvious she thought he was a creep.

"What's Philly like?" she asked as the silence had become too great.

Booth turned towards her to see if she was being sarcastic or sincere. Her tone and expression read sincere so he thought about how to answer. "It's cold a lot. But nice cold, in the winter it's gorgeous with snow covering everything. I'm sure it's like that here too but winter just seems to fit there you know? Also it always seems alive. Like around here, you know back at the houses, it feels empty during the day because there is never anyone around. Philly there is always someone, in a rush usually but all the same. It just fits." Booth hadn't really been processing what he was saying while he said it so it surprised him when he was finished and saw her nodding slightly in understanding. "What is it really like here, when your parents are home and all?"

"Well Russ isn't there then, so it is a lot quieter. During the school year everything is a lot less exciting. It's the opposite of a busy and exciting. Mom and Dad really like structure so we follow a pretty regular schedule." Her answer felt much less interesting. He lived in a city with people surrounding him; her life seemed like dull in comparison.

"Well yeah I feel ya; it gets like that back home during the sports seasons." He said softly. Then they sat in silence and took in the events of the day. He felt his shoulders weigh down on him, as he's neck became tight. Booth moved his head around, resting it forward into his hands. The day had been long and tiring. So they sat in silence for a long time and it was comfortable. Their shoulders touched, his head hung low, hers held high, as they just sat. Most of the campers around camp were in their tent or were reading by the fire.

Liam walked along the path behind Hodgins. They were a little ways away from the field where they were gonna look at the stars. Madison was with her girlfriends a little ways behind him. They didn't seem to mind talking about him considering his proximity. It hurt him to hear them sharing their cruel thoughts so openly. He understood they think he's weird, he was, but the way the spoke made him wish he could just crawl under a rock to escape. Liam walked faster in the hopes it would make this trip end faster and so they couldn't see his pain. For a second he let himself believe Madison liked him. The group reached the field quickly and as soon as Hodgins told them to lie down, he chose to go as far away as he could from the others bearing a frown to the stars. While he could appreciate the beauty of the stars' intensity and vastness he was preoccupied by thoughts of how Madison's friends spoke of him. Liam closed his eyes as he felt his throat choke up and tears forming. All he could do was try and tell himself, that he wasn't going to cry. The grass next to him shifted and he felt a body lay next to him, Madison.

"I used to go to the park with my dad and do this," she said softly. But Liam didn't know how to respond, was he supposed to be mean to her? That didn't seem like it fit, it wasn't her fault she didn't feel the same way he did.

"That's cool," he figured if he casually brushed her off, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much in hindsight.

What he didn't expect was for her to roll onto her stomache and push herself up on to her elbows. She was looking intently at him, her eyes searching for something in his. He couldn't tell what was going to happen next, she was in complete control of the situation.

She moved one of her hands from supporting herself to reach over to his. Liam couldn't believe she was holding his hand, this didn't make sense! "You like science," she said matter-a-factly.

"You like math and numbers, and I've seen you sitting under the trees during free periods reading, so I assume you enjoy that too." Her eyes were telling him to just listen to her explain herself, so he let her continue. "You're different. And that can't be the easiest thing, and I feel terrible about what they were saying earlier. And I wanted to tell them to stop, but I was afraid you would hear or they would turn on me. But I'm still sorry, cause you don't deserve that, and I get why you might not want to talk to me now, but I thought that we were becoming friends, so I figured I could try and fix this stupidity before it becomes something more, or so we could become something more. You know what I'm saying?"

In all honesty Liam didn't follow everything she was saying because she was talking so fast and was tracing circles in his palm while she talked. The combination kept his mind at such a euphoria he couldn't concentrate on her speech, but catching the end, Liam felt a spark ignite in his heart. She wanted to be his friend, and maybe something more? Seriously his day went from worst ever to greatest in a heartbeat. "Yeah." he said simply feeling if he said anything further he would ruin the moment. Madison relaxed and turned to lie on her back, gazing at the sky above, still holding Liam's hand.

Camp was quiet, everyone had been in bed for hours; silence encompassed the camp. Booth and Hodgins had just come back with the rest of the guys from playing midnight soccer at a near by field. The guys seemed to use the walk back as a makeshift locker room, discussing their prospects with their female counterparts. Booth was disinterested by the chatter, it was obvious this group had been together for many years, and had already cycled through all possible pairings. Everyone seemed to have history with one another. Except, he found no one talked about Temperance or Angela. Booth assumed they didn't talk about Angela out of respect for Jack, but why not Temperance. It was obvious she had previously dated, and was not frigid. But he could see these fellas were not openly comfortable with her, they seemed to be friendly but nothing beyond as if she were off limits.

They got back to camp and most of the guys went right to bed, it had been a very long day. Booth knowing the probability of him being able to sleep if he returned to his tent would be close to none, sat by the stoked fire. He stretched himself across the bench and closed his eyes only to be startled moments later by Angela shoving his feet off for a place to sit.

Angela sat down next to Booth. "I get that I don't know you that well, but I'm just gonna talk for awhile and pretend you are listening. It will be easiest if you just tune out probably, but I can't really sleep right now. So I figure all talk myself to bed. Sorry if this inconveniences you but hey you don't have to listen or respond so I say you can suck it up." She turned towards him for approval to continue, he gave her a nod. "I've always hated this place. When I was little I always thought I was bigger then this. My mom tried to keep me from being exposed to all the stuff in my father's life that I was always compelled to reach out to that lifestyle until now. Like don't get me wrong I still like to party and all but there just isn't that rebellious buzz anymore. It feels weak not cool to go to these stupid things. I think it's Jack's fault. Right? Like before I wasn't like this, I was the goodtime girl. Suddenly I'm not, I'm like Bren. How is that right? Like the other week when I saw her all up on those guys at the party I was worried. Normally I would be out of my brain excited for her, she doesn't do that. But no I saw that and was scared for her. The next day I saw Russ at a store and told him that he should watch out for her and those guys. Come on how bogus is that, I tell the most overprotective brother in the world that there are guys going for his sister. That isn't me. But I find myself waking up in the morning crazy happy. When the sun comes up and a new day is here I'm just happy because even when it's five or six or seven in the morning I get to go to see Jack and Bren, and I know we will go out after work. Because there isn't anything better at this point then just hanging out with them. It's better then the old buzz. Is that good? It means I'm growing up right, cause I am finding a way to be happy that isn't dependent on irresponsibility and such. But what happens if me and Jack break up, cause obviously we are in high school and we will. I don't want to move backwards." She paused as if she was reconsidering her relationship with Hodgins because of this vulnerability. "Anyways I shouldn't be pissed about Bren, but I am. Like she didn't betray me or anything but I feel like she is doing stupid things to spite me or maybe Russ. Still she knows how terrible Connor was for her, he was a douche, and she knows that yet there she is all up on him. I get that it was for fun, maybe even to show him what he is missing but she had a drink in her hand every time I saw her that night. That isn't her. She's the opposite of Russ yet these idiots make her act like she is him, and she isn't doing anything actually, like she just plays along with them, her judgment isn't clouded usually, but still. And I'm her friend but I can't say anything because that would be hypocritical, I'm the big partier I can't tell her she shouldn't do that stuff. You know the night you met she was at a party with me, which she left because she didn't want to have to see me act like someone she didn't recognize. Now Eric is talking to her and is trying to move in on her, and I know Russ will stop it when he finds out but I worry she will go along with him, without actually being happy. I just worry about her." Angela stopped talking, she just sat looking distressed and Booth took this opportunity to offer a new point of view.

"I get that you are worried about becoming a different person, and that you are losing your identity. But Angela being the goodtime girl isn't who you are, its how you act. It's clear you may enjoy the fun of these events and all but you said it yourself, you are happy when you wake up in the morning now. So what if you don't live up to expectations of the other losers at dumb high school parties. If you feel safe and happy when you are being yourself just hanging out with Jack or Temperance then that is okay. You can be both if you want; your rebelliousness doesn't define you. And as for Temperance you just got to trust her. If you know how hard her life was when she was with these other guys she remembers too. And I don't think you actually believe she would blindly follow someone into a joyless relationship. There isn't a need to worry anyways; we both know Russ will take care of any guy who isn't good enough for her before they get close to forming a bond."

"You're right, I feel stupid now. You know you are a good listener."

Booth shrugged, "Didn't really have a choice in this case. But hey you should get to bed, got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, hey you know that after we get back from canoeing Kat and Mike and them are going to take the kids to the Discovery Center so we are all off for like 5 hours. So just come back to base camp and Jack will sort us all out then." Angela got up to head back to her tent for rest.

"Sure thing, have a nice night." Booth lounged back out on the bench, closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

Base camp was quiet without all the children running around. It felt nice to have some calm. Brennan sat waiting for everyone to settle in as Jack took his spot on top of a high log. He cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Now that we are all her, it is time to start with tradition. Every year when the kids are away it is tradition for the councilors to play. So this year we devised the normal activities but added some flair. As per usual we will have a game of capture the flag, boys v. girls of coarse, then kick the can, water wars, team terror, and to round of the night, we will have free swim. We will go over the rules now to stop any confusion that might slow down the night. Capture the flag: you all should know this from 3rd grade gym, but we will be divided into two teams, everyone will wear flags, if your flag is pulled you go to jail, yatta yatta yatta. Kick the can, someone is it, they sit on the hay structure, a can on either side of the edges, everyone tries to knock one over without being seen. Then Team terror. Everyone is divided into teams, they will each wear a shirt of their teams color, they will be given a set of walkie talkies, a set of paintball guns with their color paint, and a map. The idea is to retrieve your mark without being hit. Any questions or shall we begin?"

Booth raised his hand, "Wait so your trying to find something?"

"Yeah, its like a treasure hunt except in a firing zone." Hodgins replied. "Anything else?"

"What do we get if we win?" Angela asked in a voice oozing sweetness.

"You will see at the end, but it's worth it."

As the night progressed, they were having a lot of fun. The girls had won capture the flag, but they got completely drenched in water wars, and Henry seemed to be unstoppable in kick the can. Hodgins told them to go back to their tents, put on their team color and wait for his orders. So there they stood divided into yellow, blue, green, and red, waiting for Hodgins to tell them what to do. When he finally arrived he handed everyone on the team a gun, a walkie talkie and the team a map. Then he led them blindfolded to a specific location, and on his count, through the walkie talkies they began.

Temperance wasn't as excited about this game as the others were. She knew she was going to end up being shot and it would hurt. But she said she would play only to find out, she was paired with Seeley Booth. At first she was just going to let him play as he wished and she would hang back, but his enthusiasm melted her resolve.

They we making great headway, following their map to a t, but they seemed to have gotten turned around somewhere along the way. None of the landmarks they were supposed to see were where they should be. It didn't take to long for Seeley to get frustrated; Brennan, on the other hand, was perfectly content. That made Booth even more upset, seeing how unfazed Temperance by their set backs made him angry.

"You could at least try a little, I mean I get you don't care, but we are supposed to be a team."

She looked to him with surprise, "It's just a silly game. Anyways Hodgins is obviously going to win, he does this every year and they are his paintball guns."

The expression on Booth's face told Brennan that her answer wasn't what he wanted to her. "What is it with boys and always having to win these stupid competitions? Can't it just be fun?"

"I didn't say we had to win, I'm just wishing you cared a little more about what is going on. I you were more interested, it would be funner for both of us."

"More fun." she muttered.

"What?" Booth said in an even more aggravated tone.

"It's more fun, not funner, that's not a word." she replied starting to walk a few paces ahead. Then out of nowhere she heard a POP, and something small slammed into her back. Temperance spun around and there he stood his finger still on the trigger and a sly smile on his face. "Bitch," she shouted at him, as she retailed hitting him twice, square in the chest.

After a second of shock, his smile broadened. He side stepped behind a close tree and took aim. Similarly she dodged behind a nearby barrel, keeping her gun centered on his tree. For the next fifteen minutes they played like that, one would run to another hiding place near, while avoiding being shot, then the other would go. Soon they were both at the end o their available ammo.

"You are gonna be out soon, I know it." Booth shouted from a shed.

"And I know you have fired more than me, just surrender now!"

"Make me"

"Oh, I plan on it." she responded as she slipped from behind her hiding spot, and silently crossed the tree line to have a perfect line of fire. He was turned away from her, busy checking to see if she was peeking from her earlier position. Moving swiftly, she caught him, gun to his back. "Drop the gun," she whispered in his ear. And he did just that. She had won. Or so she thought.

Booth turned around, his hands in the air, to face his capture. Her smile was so wide; he couldn't help but lean in, brushing some dirt from her cheek. She leaned in as well, loosening her grip on the weapon she was holding. He slipped his hand around it, and just as their lips were about to touch, he pulled back, stealing her weapon, and pointed it at her. "Who's surrendering now?" he asked with a smug smile. She gave him a little shove and took back the gun.

Just then the bullhorn rang out, the game was over. While they were screwing around someone must have gotten all the goals. So they headed back to base camp as losers, sort of.


End file.
